


Calls

by JadedBlack13



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedBlack13/pseuds/JadedBlack13
Summary: Misaki keeps receiving phone calls where no one answers. At his sudden disappearance what will Saruhiko and the rest of HOMRA do to get the skateboarding vanguard back?Warning Contains Yaoi! Little bit of rape. I'm sorry. Rated M for mature themes and contentYaoi is boy x boy if you don't like please don't read. SaruMi and mentions of Mikotata





	1. First Call

Yata groaned in annoyance as he was dragged from his state of sleep. Something was beeping rather loudly and he wasn't sure exactly what it was. Prying open his eyes he sat up blinking into his dark apartment and looked around to see if he could identify the origin of the sound.

Waking up a little more he realized that it was coming from his watch, someone was calling him. "Oh for crying out loud," he groaned, it was two forty-three in the morning. 'Who the fuck calls this early in the morning?" he idly wondered to himself. His watch continued to beep until he gave in running a hand through his copper red hair he answered, "Yata speaking." He said stifling a yawn.

He sat there for a few moments waiting for the reply but only received silence, "Oi is anyone there?" Irritated from being woken up for no reason, "Fuck this." He muttered hanging up. Flopping back down onto his bed he threw his arm over his eyes. Yata being the insomniac he was knew there was no hope of him getting back to sleep that night. 'Why the hell would you call if you weren't going to talk?' he wondered to himself. Checking his watch the caller I.D. was restricted. "Fine." He sighs putting his arm over his eyes again. The phone call had disturbed him but he quickly shook it off telling himself to stop being such a pussy and that it was nothing.

Getting out of bed he strolled into his small living room and starred out the window. The city lights sparkled off in the distance as he sat in a nearby chair. "And I was sleeping so well," he pouted as he thought about the upcoming day.

"Yatagarasu, if you don't answer this door in the next ten seconds so help me I will burn the damn thing!" A loud voice yelled outside his door as he continued to pound on it.

"Izumo, don't threaten that, then he'll have to stay at the bar." A kinder voice said during a break in the consistent pounding. Yata sat up immediately not realizing that he had indeed fallen asleep again. Groaning as he stood he stretched and tried to make his way to his apartment door only to run into his dining table. "Shit fuck." He growled hurting his leg.

"I think he may be in there Izumo," the kinder voice mused. Regardless of that Izumo continued to pound on the door.

Finally reaching the door Yata opened the door only to be hit in the face by a fist, "Ow! What the hell?" he cried out as he held his head in his hand. Disregarding the boys whimpers of pain Izumo Kusanagi walked in followed by Tatara Totsuka. "Yata do you have any idea…did you just wake up?" Izumo inquired as he took in Yata's loose drawstring sweats and disheveled hair. "Huh, oh I guess so." Yata replied trying to open his eye.

"Yata it's a quarter past three." Tatara chimed in amusement as Yata's eye shot open to reveal a forming bruise.

"Shit, are you serious?" he yells as he begins to run around his apartment in search for his clothes. Three minutes later Yata appeared fully dressed and ready to go.

Yata walked along with Tatara and Izumo. "Mr. Kusanagi, how come you left the bar?"

"Mikoto and the rest are there. We were all worried about you; you've shown up at the bar at eight every morning for the past five years. Had to go make sure you were still alive."

"Of course I'm alive." Yata scoffed blushing slightly, he didn't like making the others worry.

"Oh c'mon Izumo you were having a heart attack when he didn't show up." Tatara teased before running ahead to the bar that had came into view.

Yata laughed quietly as they entered the bar only to hear laughter erupting among the crowd. Kamamoto stood in the crowd laughing as he retold his and Yata's adventure from the day before, "Then the poor girl tripped which Yata rushed to catch. Unlucky for Yata he didn't know that it was a girl at the time. Rest assured he found it was a girl when his face ended up in her boobs. You guys should have seen how red he was." Kamamoto concluded laughing in which everyone joined in. Even the stoic King Mikoto chuckled.

Yata just stood frozen in the doorway blushing brightly as Izumo went behind the bar and Tatara went to Mikoto sitting on his lap giving him a kiss. Everyone turned and looked at the vanguard and proceeded to tease him. "Shut up!" Yata hollered deepening his blush. The others continued to laugh as he stormed past them and sat at the bar. Izumo handed him a pop which he gladly took. "Yata are you okay?" a small voice asked from behind him as he felt his shirt being tugged on slightly.

"I'm alright Anna. Thank you for worrying; they're just a bunch of morons." Yata replied turning to her with a genuine smile. Anna gave a curt nod before returning to Mikoto's side.

Soon it was late in the evening and Yata decided to go do some last minute patrols. Grabbing his board he waved goodbye promising to see them tomorrow. Once outside Yata set his board down and took off. The fast speed made his heart race as the wind blew all around him. This was freedom to him that he couldn't obtain anywhere else than at HOMRA

Eventually Yata started thinking about the phone call he had received that night. Thinking of it sent a chill down his spine which he quickly pushed away. People got calls like that all the time so why was he so bothered by it?

Yata didn't even realize he had stopped moving until the cold autumn air circled around him making him shiver. Looking up he sees that he has no idea where he is. "Shit." Yata groaned realizing he would have to find his way home in the dark. 'Today just isn't my day is it?' he thought sadly as he turned around to head only to run straight into someone he hoped to avoid.


	2. A Monkey

Saruhiko Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance it was already eleven thirty and Scepter 4's second in command Seri Awashima was forcing him to finish all his reports from the previous day and that day. Regardless to say Fushimi was bored. Finally hitting the send on his computer Scepter 4's third in command was free to leave. "Make sure you're here at six thirty sharp in the morning." Seri said sternly leaving no room for debate. Fushimi just clicked his tongue and left without a word.

'She really is a cold hearted woman.' He thought to himself as he began his walk home. For the first time in four years Fushimi wished he lived closer to the headquarters. Fushimi being the man he was refused to live in the housing offered at headquarters and instead bought an apartment on the other side of town that looked over all of Scepter 4's territory.

The night was chilly thanks to the autumn air that seemed to surround him. Fushimi didn't mind the cold though; in fact he preferred it to the heat. 'Stupid heat,' he thought with an annoyed click of his tongue. Heat or rather flame is what took away his beloved Misaki away from him. Without realizing it Fushimi had started scratching at his old clan's emblem that he had burned. 'Damn HOMRA, they just couldn't let us be could they?' he brooded further darkening his mood.

Before he knew it Fushimi realized he was near his building. Feeling his bodies fatigue finally he was grateful to be close until he heard something or rather a certain someone muttering. Peering around the corner Fushimi grinned wickedly as he saw Misaki standing at the corner hands on his hips looking up at the sky. 'This could work in my favor.' He thought smirking as he crept up behind him. Just as he was planning an attack Yata turned around running straight into him.

Fushimi smirked, "Y'know Mi~sa~ki you wouldn't run into as much if you weren't so short."

"Shitty Monkey what do you want?" Misaki growled a scowl already on his face.

"That's not very nice, you are in my neighborhood Mi~sa~ki."

"Don't call me that!" Yata yelled his anger getting the better of him as Fushimi predicted. Misaki was just so easy to get to.

"I used to call you that all the time before you left me don't you remember Mi~sa~ki?" Saru said in a purr. He almost laughed at how angry Misaki looked to him it was absolutely adorable.

"I didn't do anything ya' damn monkey, you're the traitor." Fushimi frowned at this, he didn't betray him. No, Misaki betrayed him so he returned the favor and found something better for him. However he couldn't help but miss the young vanguard at times.

Fushimi just clicked his tongue, "Mi~sa~ki, why don't you come stay with me, you'll have more fun with me than with your ridiculous gang." The vanguard just stared at him with a look of disgust before his aura started to show. "You're going to regret that monkey!" Yata yelled letting his anger get the better of him as he pushed off on his board letting his flames propel him towards Saruhiko. Saru just smirked drawing his saber and preparing for the battle he wanted.

Yata came at him with a fist aiming for his face, Fushimi just stepped to the side letting Misaki fly past him. Turning quickly Fushimi jabbed his saber at Misaki who avoided injury by using his board as a shield. Quickly turning Misaki tried slamming his foot into Saru's side which was blocked easily. Jumping back Misaki landed on his board which he propelled making him spin in circles towards Fushimi. Grinning like a maniac Fushimi blocked or dodged every blow from the attack as if he was fighting a fly.

Yata continued to be enraged at the stupid monkey. He just wanted to go home and sleep, being a proud member of HOMRA he refused to simply walk away though. On the two battled continuing to block and throw skillful attacks. Finally Misaki was able to hit Fushimi with a fist to the stomach which sent him onto his back. Thinking that the battle was over for the time being Yata stopped to catch his breath.

Lying on the round Saruhiko smirked realizing he had the upper hand. With a quick flick of his arm he held a throwing knife which Misaki failed to notice. Saru engulfs his knife with his ex-clan's flame as Misaki walks towards him and throws it completely catching the other off guard as it imbeds itself deep into Yata's side.

Misaki just stares at Saru in shock before looking down to see blood quickly starting to form a puddle on his white shirt. Fushimi just stared in shock himself as his adrenaline went down and he began thinking normally. "Misaki! Misaki are you okay?" he asks in a panic not wanting his ex-best friend to die. Yata just stares at him before scowling and pressing his hand to his side without removing the knife. Without a word Yata grabs his board before rolling off into the night still not entirely sure where he was.

Fushimi stood there in shock. 'Misaki please be okay, you can't die.' Saru thought to himself biting his lip till he began to bleed. Saru didn't want Misaki to die, but hadn't he wanted him dead the day before? Saruhiko's emotions continued to toss and turn unsure of whether or not he wanted the vanguard dead. After several long moments he clicked his tongue before heading to his apartment. He'd check on Misaki tomorrow before work even if that meant facing the wrath of the cold hearted second in command.

Saru made it to his apartment within a few minutes, once inside he made himself food and sat in front of the television. Even after his food indicated it was cooked Saruhiko just sat there, 'Please let Misaki be okay. Don't let him die.' Saru continued to chant in his head. He didn't want his friend to die not after he just realized he still mattered to him. He would have to find a way to talk to Misaki without nearly getting either of them killed. To Saru that would be one of the hardest challenges he faced. "I really am a stupid monkey." He sighed before lying down on his couch. Tomorrow he would talk to Misaki that was decided.


	3. Red

Yata hurt, Yata hurt a lot. "Damn Monkey," he cursed pressing his hand harder into side, "using HOMRA's gift to attack me. Who does that? Shitty Monkey!" he continued to yell as his board carried him into familiar territory and he knew how to get back to the bar. It was almost one thirty in the morning and Yata wasn't sure if Izumo would still have the bar open, he just really hoped.

Yata got closer to the bar and couldn't help but laugh as relief flooded through him as he saw the lights still on. The others would know what to do he hoped he was getting dizzy. As he neared the front of the bar he tried to stop but for some reason his body wouldn't do as he told and he ended up hitting the curb and flying into the door.

Inside the bar Izumo jumped when a loud thud hit the door. Izumo looked at Mikoto who just shrugged in a way of saying 'I don't have a clue.' Kamamoto stood ready to defend the bar but looked a little uncertain himself along with everyone there. What could have hit the door to make it that loud? Cautiously Izumo stepped towards only to be interrupted by a small voice.

Anna stood at the bottom of the stairs in her red silk nightgown rubbing her eyes slightly. The noise had apparently awoken her, Tatara hurried to her side grabbing her hand. "Its okay princess we'll check it out." He said smiling reassuringly. Anna just shook her head and pulled her hand from his walking to the door as calm as ever and opened it to reveal Yata slumped against it groaning. "Yata," she said worry lacing her voice; "he's injured, badly." She stated seeing all the red over him compared to the gray she usually saw for him with his red aura.

Izumo came to Yata's side instantly and saw the blood. "Mikoto he's been stabbed, we need to get him to the hospital immediately" he said as he scooped the freezing Yata up into his arms and took him to his car with Mikoto closely behind ordering Tatara to watch Anna until he got back. Everyone could only watch as Izumo and Mikoto took the vanguard away and hoped for the best. Anna reached for Tatara's hand squeezing it slightly, "Yata will be okay won't he?"

"Of course he wills princess. Yata wouldn't die even if he wanted to." Tatara reassured smiling even though deep down him was just as worried as the others. Anna just nodded before going inside dragging Tatara with her to go back to bed.

The rest of the red clan sat in the bar completely silent as to not wake the red princess and were all deep in thought. Whoever did this was going to pay that was for sure and they all agreed. The hours dragged on as the clan sat waiting for any sign that Yata was alright. The morning sun began to shine through the bar windows and everyone was caught up in a deadly silence. Yata had been taken to the hospital right around two that morning it was almost eight now and no one had heard a single thing. "I can't take it anymore." Kamamoto claimed standing, "I'm going to go see what happened." He said as he moved towards the door. No one made a move to stop him since Fushimi betrayed them and left Kamamoto was Yata's partner and probably knew him the best out of all of them besides Tatara, Izumo, Souh, and Anna all if which weren't present.

Just as Kamamoto was about to open the door Izumo walked in followed by a shirtless Mikoto. Everyone raised an eyebrow and stood hoping for news on Yata and wondering why their King was shirtless. "Izumo took my shirt." Mikoto stated calmly before walking over to the couch and relaxing in it letting his eyes slip shut.

"The King donated some of his blood to help Yata and I was scaring the nurses being covered in blood. That's why I have his shirt." Izumo stated blushing slightly.

"Is Yata okay?" Anna asked appearing at the bottom of the stairs with a sleepy Tatara behind her.

"Yes Anna Yata will be fine he just needs to rest right now." Izumo tells her with a tired smile. Anna smiles at him before hugging him. She then runs over to Mikoto and curls up by his side followed by Tatara who was not yet awake and simply snuggled up to his boyfriend before returning to sleep.

"You may visit him tomorrow he'll probably be out of it for a while. For the mean time let's see if we can figure out who did this to him." Kusanagi says as he puts a bag on the counter containing a single throwing knife.


	4. A Second Call

"What happened?" Yata mumbled sleepily as his mind came out of a fog. In honesty Yata was confused as to why he was even awake. 'What time is it anyway?' He thought to himself sleepily as he looked down at his wrist at his watch which indicated that it was two forty in the morning.

Sighing Yata tried to sit up only to feel a sharp pain run through his entire body. "Shit." He said instinctively as he looked for what had caused it. His entire middle was heavily bandaged and he felt tugging on his side when he tried to move indicating that he had stitches. "Oh, right Saru stabbed me." Yata recalled his mind pulling him towards sleep once again. Just as Yata's eyes were closing he heard beeping. 'What's wrong with the monitor?' he instantly thought as he looked over at it.

The monitor sat peacefully to his side but the beeping continued looking down Yata's watch flashed at him. Someone was calling him; the time was two forty three. Without thinking about it Yata answered having completely forgotten about the call he had received the previous night. "Yata here." He said tiredly but no one replied. 'Not this shit again.' He thought with a groan now recalling the call before. "Listen pal I don't know who you are but this is stupid. Don't call this number again alright." Yata said a hint of anger on his voice as he went to hang up.

"Step one." The voice on the line said in a voice that made his blood run cold; then the line went dead.

"What the hell?" Yata whispered to himself unsure of what to do. 'It's probably just a prank.' He decided but not completely believing it. What was step one, what did it mean? Yata felt like screaming it was too early in the morning for this and he already felt like crap. Deciding to worry about it later he rested his eyes hoping to get back to sleep. Soon Yata was sound asleep unaware of the eyes that watched him with a smile.

Yata felt light against his eye lids and reluctantly opened them squinting against the sunlight that poured into his room. Feeling the presence of another person in the room he turned his head to see a nurse leaning over his bed before grabbing something and going to the bottom of the bed and removing the blankets he laid under. This nurse just happened to be a female one as well. "W-wh-what are you doing?" Yata stammered blushing crimson.

"Oh you're awake," she stated cheerily as she pushed him onto his side that wasn't injured, "I'm just giving you your sponge bath, don't worry."

Outside in the hallway HOMRA stood at the receptionist desk asking about Yata. "Is he going to be alright?" Kamamoto asked

"He's expected t-"she was interrupted by a feminine sounding shout a few doors down.

"Don't touch me there!" a stuttering Yata squeaked before a nurse left the door blushing.

"He's fine." Kamamoto snickered as they all went towards the open door.

Inside Yata sat upright in bed a blanket clutched to him and a beautiful crimson color covering his entire face. "What happened?" Izumo inquired as he stepped into the room startling Yata in the process.

"N-Nothing." He replied blushing more than thought possible shocking everyone there. Coughing to clear his throat after calming down a bit Yata glanced at everyone who had congregated into his small hospital room. He couldn't help but smile as he saw that everyone he associated with most often had come to see him. "So, what brings you all here?" Yata finally spoke up to break the silence.

"Well we came to see how you were doing." Tatara spoke up hoping up on Yata's bed with him after making room.

"You guys didn't have to do that." He said smiling brightly. Everyone couldn't help but smile in return at the vanguard that was injured but put on his brave face regardless.

"Who did this to you?" Mikoto spoke up narrowing his eyes to let Yata know that he was going to get an answer. Yata met the gaze before quickly looking away hoping someone else would talk, he wasn't sure why but he didn't want Saruhiko to be involved in all of this even if it was his fault. After not receiving an answer Mikoto stepped forward and crouched down to meet his eyes, "Misaki who did this?" he repeated an honest worry in his voice. Yata couldn't refuse his king especially knowing he had been worried.

"Fushimi did." Yata finally answered in a whisper hoping that Mikoto would have missed it; the furry in Mikoto's eyes told him that he had indeed heard him.

"He'll pay." Mikoto stated simply as he rose up again casting a glance over to Chitose and Fujishima who nodded before heading to the door.

"Wait, don't." Yata said hurriedly.

"What is it Yata? Don't you want him to pay for what he did to you?" Kamamoto asked.

"Of course I do… but I don't want to." He admitted in defeat. 'Damn monkey, why do you have to do this to me?' he thought idly as the others stared at him shock all except Izumo and Anna

"Alright then, we'll let you take care of it." Izumo stated gesturing for the others to return to their previous place against the wall.

Yata nodded silently wondering what could be done to possibly prevent Saru from getting involved. The others who were happy to hear he'd get his revenge continued on happily making jokes."Yata what's wrong?" Anna asked appearing at his side from seemingly nowhere.

"Nothing is wrong."

"You're lying." She said climbing on his bed and sitting by his feet. "What happened?"

"I'm just mad about that traitor, that's all." He said hoping she wouldn't figure out the truth. Now Anna was smart and knew he didn't want to talk about it but something was wrong and it made his red look different. She didn't want anything to happen to him. "This isn't about Fushimi." She finally said catching everyone's attention in the room as they all came closer to the vanguard. Yata began to feel like the people he had interrogated before, he felt like he was suffocating.

"Fine I got a phone call that freaked me out. Will you leave me alone now?" he demanded.

Anna smiled slightly to herself before climbing off the bed and going to the other side to grab Tatara's hand. Tatara and Anna left taking everyone except Mikoto and Izumo with them. "Why didn't you tell us about the call?" Izumo asked taking a smoke out before remembering he was in a hospital and put it back with a sigh.

"I didn't think it was a big deal. People get prank called all the time."

"Why did it freak you out then?"

"It was just different and it's been happening at two forty three in the morning every time."

"It's happened more than once?" Mikoto asked finally speaking up. 'Shit.' Yata thought to himself.

"Yes it happened last night and the night before. The first time they didn't say anything which was weird but last night they called and wouldn't say anything until I was about to hang up. They said, 'Step one,' and then hung up."

"Give me your watch."Izumo said holding his hand out expectantly. With a huff Yata took off his watch and handed it to Izumo who went about plugging it into his phone and messed with it for a minute. 'If he screws one thing up I'm going to kick his ass.' Yata thought to himself watching Izumo carefully.

Izumo frowned then handed the watch to the boy who was eyeing him angrily. "The number isn't traceable." Izumo said frowning more. "It's like they don't exist."

"That doesn't matter." Mikoto said irritation lacing his voice, "We'll find them and make sure this stops."

"Suoh they can't be tracked, basically whatever they've been using wipes all remnants of it ever being used. They could be anyone and we would have no idea if they were even under are nose." Izumo sighed and Mikoto just glared at the wall.

"It's okay," Yata spoke up, "It doesn't matter anyways."

"But Yat-"

"No, it doesn't matter so forget it. Now when do I get out of this place?" Yata said hoping this would change the subject.

"The doctor said you need to rest and shouldn't be moving around a few of your organs were damaged. They said probably a week till you can move again probably."

"Screw that shit." Yata replied defiantly and proceeded to throw his blankets off and stand up. He barely managed to get to his feet before pain shot up his body knocking him off his feet.

Mikoto reacted instantly grabbing the boy and sweeping him up in his arms. "Put me down." Yata protested a faint blush on his cheeks from being held so close to his king.

"No."

"But I'm fine." Yata wined as Mikoto set him back in bed.

"No you're not, now rest that's an order." Mikoto replied sternly like a father would. Grumbling to himself Yata complied and lied back down only to fall asleep a moment later.

"So Mikoto, what are we going to do?" Izumo asked as they exited the room and gave the nurse a warning to watch the brat.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"He's realized something; let's see how this plays out shall we?" Mikoto smirked before grabbing a cigarette and lighting it with his flame before offering one to Kusanagi who took it happily. They met up with the rest of their group and informed them to wait for Misaki to decide before heading back to the bar.


	5. Mended

Saruhiko clicked his tongue in annoyance when he arrived at the hospital. All of his ex clan was present and he didn't feel like facing them at the moment. Hearing the door clicking open Saru hid behind the corner and watched as all but two people left his beloved Misaki's room. 'Bastards,' he thought to himself, 'Misaki belongs to me.' Fuming to himself he almost missed the Red King and his second in command leave the room.

'Perfect, now I can have him to myself for a minute.' As quietly as possible Fushimi crept into the occupant's room and closed the door. A soft smile graced his features as he looked at Misaki who was sound asleep. His lips were parted ever so slightly as gentle breaths left his lips. Fushimi smiled and walked over to his side and ran a hand through Misaki's hair. He nearly jumped when the head pressed against his hand instinctively. Misaki was still asleep but wanted the hand to keep playing with his hair. Fushimi just smiled and ran his hand through the others hair again.

After a few moments he stopped and turned to leave so the other could continue to rest. However Misaki cried out at the loss of contact and tried to move to find it again. Suddenly Misaki's eyes flew open and flew to his side whimpering slightly to the pain that was very present at the moment.

Groaning he turned his head to the side only to look straight into deep blue eyes that could only belong to one person. "Saru." Misaki whispered looking at the only slightly younger male. Before Saruhiko could react Yata through his arms around him and held him tight. "You came." He said smiling as he nuzzled his face in Saru's hair.

"Why are you hugging me?" Saru asked completely in sock and almost whimpered when Misaki let go quickly. "I'm the reason you're here in the first place remember?"

"Yeah I remember." Yata said quietly struggling to sit up only to have Saru push his shoulder down making him stay there. "I guess I just don't really care."

"How can you not care?" Fushimi asked feeling like he was going to break and start crying any second. "You could have died."

"Back in high school I told you if I was going to die I wanted you to be the one to do it remembers? I know we were fighting so I brought it upon myself, not that I could blame you I would have probably stabbed me to." Misaki told him a smile on his face.

"Don't say that you dumbass. You aren't allowed to die." Saru says throwing himself practically atop the poor boy. Tears streamed from his eyes.

"Saru I never hated you." Misaki whispered into his ear, "I just didn't want to admit I would miss you this much."

"Misaki." Was all Saru could say as the tears came harder and he sniffled a little trying to hold back a sob.

"Saru are you crying?" Yata asks feeling his shirt becoming damp.

"No, shut up dumbass." Fushimi sobs holding onto Yata tighter. Yata could only smile as he held the younger male to his chest. "I forgive you; I forgive you for everything Saru." Misaki whispers before falling asleep once again with the young bluenette molded to him.

Fushimi awoke to a beeping just as Misaki started to stir as well. Checking his PDA Fushimi saw it was two forty three in the morning. Yata was now awake and starring at his watch which was the source of the beeping. 'Why does he look so worried?' Saru thought sleepily as Yata proceeded to answer. "Stop calling me you piece of shit." Yata cursed into his watch angrily. Fushimi immediately perked up looking at Misaki curiously. Yata blushed cutely but continued to glare at his watch the only sound that could be heard from it was heavy breathing. 'What's going on here?' Saru wondered as Misaki groaned and hung up on whoever it was.

"What was that all about?" Fushimi asked concerned about his best friend.

"It's nothing just people being stupid." Misaki reassured him with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, let's go back to sleep." Yata says reaching out for Saru who moved out of his reach. "Saru what's wrong?" Misaki asked worried that his friend was going to turn away again.

"Misaki I have to go to work early so I need to get back home." Saru replied fighting his urge to climb into bed with the other once more.

"No Saru stay please." Misaki pleaded not wanting to be alone. Saru watched him seeing the need in his eyes for companionship and longing for his friend.

"Fine, but if you complain when I get up I won't come visit again." Saru conceded getting into the small bed once more as Misaki cuddled up next to him.

"I won't. Thank you Saru." Misaki whispers kissing the others cheek before going to sleep once more. Saru just blinked blushing before finally giving in and kissed the others forehead and closed his eyes wrapping his arms around the other protectively.

Six am rolled around and Saru knew he had to get up to go to work. The only problem was the older male who had attached himself to him. Saru smiled before kissing the boy on the lips and shaking him slightly as to not disturb his wound. "Misaki I have to go to work. You need to let me go." Saru teased trying to pull himself away. "Stay damn monkey." Misaki replied half awake.

"I promise I'll come visit you after work alright? I'll even stay the night again." Saru promised

"Promise me." Yata says opening his eye slightly.

"I promise Misaki that I will be back today."

"Okay then you can go." Misaki replied closing his eyes once more. Saru smiled before climbing out of bed and pecking Misaki on the lips. "I'll see you later Misaki." He says before leaving.

Misaki smiles touching his lip lightly. Maybe things would get better now that he had Saru again. They weren't good enemies. Perfectly content Misaki closed his eyes to wait for the man he loved to return.


	6. A Discovey

Mikoto and the rest came by later that morning to see how the vanguard was doing. Yata was happy to see them and even cracked a few jokes as he listened to them talk about the day before. No one knew that Fushimi had been around and frankly Yata didn't want to tell anyone. This would be his and Fushimi's secret. "Hey Yata are you still on earth?" Tatara asked smirking as he realized Yata hadn't been paying attention.

"Of course I am why do you ask?"

"Well we've been trying to talk to you for the past ten minutes and you've just been sitting there smiling." Tatara continued teasing as Yata blushed.

"Um, well what do you need?"

"We wanted to know if you needed anything else before we head out."

"No I'm good." Yata smiled as they all left.

The day continued to pass relatively slowly for Yata. No one was showing up and he had no idea when Saru was supposed to come see him. 'He didn't break him promise did he?' Misaki wondered as the time indicated it was nearing five o'clock in the evening. 'No, he wouldn't do that to me, he wouldn't.' he decided.

Misaki hadn't realized it but he had fallen asleep and was now waking up to a nurse tapping his door frame lightly. She soon entered and began to check his vitals only to frown when she looked at his side. The bandages were bleeding through. She rushed leaving Yata to himself, 'I wonder what that was about?' disregarding it he tries to sit up only to feel wetness besides him. Looking down he sees the puddle of red that formed. Gulping he takes off his shirt and pulls the bandage off. A nasty wound that is spilling blood is now swollen and bruised. On instinct Yata smacks his hand over it to try to stop it.

The doctor rushes in unknowing that the male had woken up and was now in a state of shock. "Nurse, call the OR he's going to need surgery immediately." The doctor stated grabbing a nearby gurney and hurriedly placing Misaki on it as he rushed him down the hall. Misaki was beginning to panic, 'what's happening? Where's Saru? Where are we going?' his mind spun until glancing up and catching the eyes of a certain bluette who looked like he was about to start crying at the sight of the boy he loved. Misaki offered a small smile before being pushed through doors that would take him to the operating room.

Fushimi could only stare at the door that had taken Misaki away. 'What happened? Is Misaki okay?' was all his mind could process. Eventually a nurse came up and tapped him on the shoulder asking if he was okay. "What happened to Misaki?" Fushimi nearly yelled but somehow managed to keep his cool.

"Who?"

"The copper head who was in room 216. What happened to him?"

"I'm sorry sir but I can't disclose that information to anyone but his guardians."

"I'm with Scepter 4. This is official business." Saru stated calmly hating that he had to use that card but he was worried about Misaki and he knew that this was his fault.

"Oh, yes I see," the nurse stated going to her charts and flipping through them. "His rib was apparently broken from a fall before he was brought here and has pierced his previously injured kidney and has pierced his lung as well it would seem. He's suffering internal bleeding and an infection."

Fushimi could only stare at the nurse, this was some sort of joke right? There was no one he was the reason his best friend was now fighting for his life. Fushimi walked back to Misaki's room and sat on the bed where he had spent the previous night wrapped in the safety that was Misaki. After a moment Saru couldn't breathe and realized it was due to the tears running down his face and the sobs escaping his lips. Nothing would make this pain go away and he soon sobbed himself to sleep.

Fushimi awoke to a beeping that was oddly familiar even to his sleep fogged mind. Glancing to the table he saw Misaki's watch beeping, two forty-three am, picking it up Saru answered. "Hello Fushimi speaking." He said with a gravelly voice before coughing to clear his throat. No one was answering so he figured it was a miss dial. He went to hang up before hearing a creepy voice, "Step two complete." Was all they said before hanging up leaving Saru to wonder what that meant? 'What do they mean step two complete? What was step one? Does this involve Misaki?' The name stuck in his head as he felt new tears come to his eyes. "Misaki please be okay." Saru whispered in the darkness.

The morning light wasn't welcomed by Saru in the slightest. How could it be so warm and inviting when he felt like his entire world was falling apart. "Mr. Fushimi," a voice said from behind him, "I have news on Mr. Yatagarasu; he's out of surgery and is requesting you." Fushimi felt his heart leap as he turned to the nurse requesting to be taken to him immediately. The complied taking him to the ICU where he saw Misaki laying in bed looking rather bored until he saw Fushimi and his entire face lit up. "Saru you're here."

"Well where else would I be?" Fushimi smirked; he couldn't help it around Yata he always made him smile.

"At work you do know it's like seven something in the morning right?"

"Work can wait, you're more important." Was all he said ending that conversation as he came and sat next to Misaki's bedside. "What happened to you?"

"Honestly I don't know. I had been healing well until yesterday. The doctors can't even figure it out."

"When were you going to tell me you had a broken rib?"

"What are you talking about? My ribs are fine where'd you get that idea?"

"The nurse said your rib punctured your kidney and lung." Saru said his face turning into a frown was he lied to?

"No, my ribs are still completely intact they probably just said that because it looked like I was stabbed again." Yata said before regretting it as he saw Saru flinch and look down. "Oi, monkey it's not your fault okay? I already told you I forgive you and I meant it."

Saru couldn't respond but looked up to meet Misaki's gaze tears in his eyes. Yata's heart began to beat faster as he looked into the blue eyes; before he even knew what he was doing he leaned in and placed his lips gently on Saru's.

Saru was in complete shock. 'Misaki is kissing me?' was the only thought before he responded and kissed the elder boy back running a hand through the copper hair. Yata groaned and meshed their lips together more before opening his mouth and sliding his tongue across Saru's lips. Saru immediately responded opening his mouth and began a battle for dominance which he quickly won due to his position above Misaki. Saru's tongue explored Misaki's mouth carefully as to forever engrave it into his mind which Yata had no complaints of as he enjoyed the kiss.

The two finally broke apart for air. Yata gasped as he stared at Saru their breaths mingling together in short pants. Yata couldn't wait anymore and pressed their lips together once more pushing Saru's jacket off of him. Saru proceeded to slip his hand under Yata's shirt running his hand across the smooth but well toned stomach. Misaki groaned under his touch arching his back for more. Saru couldn't help but smirk into the kiss at Misaki and moved his hand upwards rubbing his palm against a perked pink nub gaining a low moan from Misaki.

"Well what do we have here?" an all too familiar voice to Misaki spoke sarcasm in his tone. Saru and Misaki instantly pulled away from each other panting and looked over to Izumo, Mikoto, and Tatara.

"Yata, what are you doing?" Mikoto asked his eyes narrowing at the ex HOMRA member.

'Shit!' was Misaki's only thoughts before casting a quick glance at Saru then back at Mikoto.

"I was kissing my boyfriend." Yata finally responded sounding much bolder then he felt.


	7. Step Three

Fushimi's heart leapt into his throat, 'I'm Misaki's boyfriend?' he thought to himself fighting back a smile considering the situation they were in.

"You're boyfriend hm." Mikoto stated a smug look crossing his face before he turned to Tatara and Izumo holding out his hand. Misaki was terrified that perhaps Mikoto was going to hurt Saru but was surprised when the other two groaned in annoyance and each handed Mikoto some money. 'What the hell is going on here?' were Yata's thoughts as the king pocketed the cash.

"Does somebody want to tell me what's going on?" Yata demanded.

"I won." Was the only answer Mikoto would give before smirking exiting the room.

"What does he mean by that?" Yata asked clearly annoyed with not getting a direct answer.

"Well we all made a bet," Tatara replied, "When you didn't want us to go after him we all figured something was up but King was the only one who thought you guys were dating."

"Everyone put bets on different ideas but Mikoto was the only one to guess that." Izumo said sighing in defeat.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys? Don't make bets on my personal life!" Yata yelled while he blushed a beautiful crimson color.

Izumo and Tatara laughed before making an exit to leave the couple. Yata glared daggers at the back of their heads vowing to get them back. "Did you mean it?" a voice asked bringing Yata out of his thoughts of torturing the group.

"Huh? Mean what?" Misaki asked visibly confused as Saru stared at him with his beautiful blue eyes.

"That I'm your boyfriend, did you mean it?"

"Of course I meant it Saru! I've loved you since high school." Yata blurted out causing both of them to blush.

Saru finally smirked before pushing Misaki onto his back and straddling him. "I'm glad you said that Misaki," Saru teased, "I love you to. I also wouldn't have taken no for an answer." Misaki was about to respond before Saru mashed their lips together in a heated kiss that Saru quickly took control of feeling more confident with his boyfriend. Saru shifted slightly to get more comfortable when Misaki whimpered in pain causing him to immediately stop and get off of him. "Misaki what happened?"

"My side, that's all. It still hurts a little bit. Let's continue though." Yata grinned trying to pull Saru back to him.

"No Misaki, wait until your healed." Was the reply he got as Fushimi clicked his tongue half in annoyance at himself and half in an unsaid way of end of discussion.

"But Saru-"

"No buts I won't allow you to get hurt from me anymore. Now get some rest and I'll come see you tomorrow okay?"

"Fine you stupid monkey." Yata half pouted.

"I love you Misaki." Saru replied giving him a quick kiss before he left.

"I love you too Saruhiko." Yata whispered before falling to sleep.

A week passed relatively boring for Yata as he sat in the hospital. Mikoto and the rest would come visit him every day and make fun about him and Saru before calming down and discussing other things. Saru visited him every day as well which usually led to intense make-out sessions.

Finally it was the weekend and Misaki was excited because he was allowed to leave the hospital now. Of course he was on strict rules of what he could and could not do but he was happy to just have freedom again. It was two o'clock when Fushimi finally arrived to take Misaki home and the copper head was nearly skipping with delight as he left the hospital. Saru could only shake his head, 'I'm in love with a fool.' He thought to himself as Yata continued about happily.

"Saru let's go to HOMRA, I want to see everyone." Yata pleaded. Fushimi didn't like the idea of going to the bar but he couldn't refuse him. Fushimi clicked his tongue and nodded to Misaki who smiled brightly grabbing the others hand and practically dragged him there.

When they arrived Yata hurried inside dragging Saruhiko behind him. "I'm back!" Yata yelled as everyone turned to look who had entered the bar. The bar became as lively as ever as they celebrated the return of the vanguard they even went out of their way to get their ex member to participate in the fun. "Hey, someone find my board I want to try out a new trick." Yata beamed excitedly as he began to look.

"Misaki you can't remember? You're still injured." Saru reminded him much to Yata's disappointment but agreed not wanting to go back to the hospital. Everyone agreed that a healthy Yata was better than an injured one and decided to watch movies instead to past the time. It was nearing two thirty in the morning when everyone decided to retire for the night.

Not wanting to go home just yet Yata put another movie in deciding that when he got tired he'd just sleep in one of the rooms above the bar. Fushimi sat near him already sound asleep as he had been for several hours, that's when Yata nearly jumped a mile high when the door of the bar suddenly flew off its hinges right into the bar. 'Izumo is going to have a panic attack when he sees that.' Misaki thought to himself surprised that what was what came to his mind.

Fushimi jumped up drawing his saber as soon as he heard the noise and ready to fight the unknown enemy. However, before he could properly grasp the situation he felt a dart lodge itself into his neck as his legs gave out sending him to the floor passed out. "Saru!" Misaki yelled glaring at the intruders who smirked as Yata let his aura show.

The intruders unleashed their own green aura pushing against Misaki's who was no match at the moment. Deciding action was the best course Yata rushed those throwing flaming punches. One of the green intruders, who was acting in-charge, easily side stepped Yata kicking him in his injure side making the boy momentarily lose his balance but it was enough for the green to lunge jabbing a syringe into his neck before he went limp and crashed to the ground.

Fushimi awoke as someone shook him yelling his name. "Fushimi? Fushimi thank heavens you're waking up." Tatara sighed in relief. Fushimi sat up looking around. The bar door was missing and Izumo looked ready to cry or kill someone as he stood over by his bar inspecting it. "Where's Misaki?" Saru asked panic in his voice as he recalled the night.

"We were hoping you would tell us that." Mikoto says handing Saru a piece of paper that simply read, 'Step three complete.'


	8. Captured

Yata felt as if he had been hit by a truck. He hadn't even felt this bade when he had gotten stabbed. Groggily he tried to open his eyes as he tried to remember what had happened the previous night. He had gotten out of the hospital than was watching movies with everyone else until they left. Someone tried to break in and Saru- "Saru!" Yata yelled remembering how his boyfriend had gotten shot with something or another.

Yata tried sitting up but could barely move at all, and to top it all off he was blindfolded. "Saru, are you here?" Yata asked hoping his boyfriend would respond.

"I'm afraid your boyfriend won't be joining us Yata or should I call you Mi~sa~ki like he does." A voice said that Misaki instantly recognized from the phone calls. Yata's blindfold was ripped from his eyes revealing harsh light and two people.

Before Yata stood the green clansman sword master Yukari Mishakuji along with the assassin Douhan Hirasaka who he recognized as his nurse from the hospital. "What do you want greens?" Yata demanded anger rising in his voice.

"I think I got it from here Douhan, you may leave." Yukari said calmly as the women exited the room. "You know, you are quite beautiful Mi~sa~ki." He teased walking up to the younger male.

"Don't call another man beautiful you bastard!" Yata shouted.

"Such foul language," He smirked caressing Yata's cheek, "I simply know beauty when I see it."

"Let me go! Get your damn hands the fuck off of me!" Yata yelled fear building inside of him.

Yukari smirked before withdrawing his hand and stood up. "You won't say that for long Mi~sa~ki." With that Yukari left leaving Yata alone in the room.

Yata looked around the room to figure out if there was anything he could use to escape. The room was circular and pure white which hurt his eyes to look at for long. Not finding anything that he could even grab Yata tried using his aura which emitted a brilliant red against the white. His aura burned but the chains which held him in place staid firm and in return ended up burning Yata. "What the fuck?" Yata cursed not believing that he couldn't break free.

"Let me go!" Yata yelled for another hour before his voice gave out and he was exhausted. 'Does anyone even know I'm gone?' he thought to his self sadly, 'No they probably do, but do they know where I am?' Across the room a door opened and Yukari walked in smiling. "Hello beautiful, I see you've tired yourself out hasn't you?" Yata just glared in response being unable to speak. Yukari continued smiling and pulled a water bottle out from behind his back. Yata instantly felt his throat scream with need for the liquid as he tried to move forward to grab it only to have Yukari pull it away regardless that Yata couldn't reach it to begin with.

"I'll let you have the water if you work for it." Yukari smirked wickedly, his eyes glinting mischievously. Yata continued to glare before he managed to retain enough moisture and spit in Yukari's face. Yukari reacted immediately back handing Yata across the face and jabbing him in his injured side. "You know Yata; I could have killed you back in the hospital." Yukari hissed grabbing Yata's chin forcefully to look him in the eyes, "I could have let Douhan run you through completely with her knife but no, instead I decided to save me for my own fun." Yata's eyes shown with realization as the nurse went to get the doctor after he had just barely been bleeding. She had caused the second stab wound which had injured him more only to get him fixed again. 'What kind of sick fuck does that?' Yata thought to himself with a scowl.

Yukari smiled at Yata's realization. Yata didn't want to be any closer to this person then he had to but couldn't find the strength to pull away. Yukari lowered his head mashing his lips against Yata's. The kiss was not sweet or gentle in any sense as Yukari forced Yata's mouth open biting his lips harshly and ravaging his mouth with his tongue. Yata tried to fight him off not wanting this in the slightest but the older man held a firm grip on his face. When the kiss finally stopped Yata gulped in air as if he had never breathed before.

Yukari remained composed slipping lower on Yata as he bit at the others neck. Yata was shocked when he groaned loudly, 'No way in hell is I enjoying this!' Yata thought angrily as Yukari bit harder causing him to bleed but lapped it up with his tongue. When Yukari finally pulled away Yata had a dark bruise already forming.

"Till we meet again my beautiful." Yukari spoke softly blowing a kiss to Misaki who was staring at the ground. As soon as Yukari left Yata let the tears spill from his eyes. He felt humiliated and he wasn't sure why. He was really missing Saru , Mikoto, Anna, Tatara and the rest of HOMRA. 'Saru come find me please.' Yata silently begged as he continued to cry wishing that he was dead at the moment.

Yata wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep but he was suddenly being yanked up by a kid who was definitely younger than him."You lost kid?" Yata asked unable to break his rebellious habit. The kid just looked at Yata before punching him in the gut, "Yukari told me to be nice but you deserved that, now c'mon."

"Where are we going?" Yata wheezed still trying to catch his breath that had been knocked from him.

"You stink, so the bathroom so you can shower and take care of yourself." The kid stated before handcuffing Yata's hands together and chained his feet together leading him to the bathroom.

Yata was happy he would at least get this much from these fuckers. He was uncuffed and told to strip which he managed to do with only a light blush before the door closed and locked on the other side. Yata quickly relieved himself before getting in the shower. He was surprised to find the water was warm and inviting. Yata stood under it for a moment before setting forth to clean his self.

When Yata was properly clean he toweled off fast looking for his clothes that he had left on the ground but they weren't there. The door opened and the kid was standing there with a bored expression holding the cuffs. "Where the hell are my clothes?" Yata demanded.

"Yukari said you wouldn't need them." Was the only answer as the kid quickly cuffed Yata up again and pulled on his hand to get him moving. Yata was frozen on the inside, 'They can't possibly mean that he's going to…' Yata thought before quickly throwing the thought away, he wouldn't let this happen no matter what.

Yata was brought back to the white room before he was shoved in by the back as his towel was wrenched away. Yata glared at no one in particular as he stood nude in the room. Taking a breath to calm himself he noticed there was now a bed in the room. "What do you think Mi~sa~ki?" Yukari whispered in Yata's ear making him jump and spin around. Yukari stared at him in appreciation. Realizing what Yukari was doing Yata threw his hands down to cover himself up.

Yukari chuckled as he walked closer to Yata who backed up every time unknowingly leading himself to the bed. Yata's eyes widened when he felt the back of his knees hit the bed as Yukari pushed his chest causing him to fall back. Yukari was on top of him in a second devouring his lips with his own. Yata couldn't help but moan into the kiss as he felt the others hands run down his sides gripping his hips. Yukari took advantage of the others moan and pushed his tongue into the others mouth. Yata glared and quickly shut his mouth biting into Yukari's tongue that quickly pulled away as he spit blood. "That wasn't very nice my beauty, now I'm going to have to punish you."

Yata looked up at him somehow knowing what was going to happen and instantly regretted his actions. Yukari flipped Yata onto his stomach cuffing Yata's already cuffed wrists to the bed frame. "Don't please." Yata whimpered fearfully a single tear sliding down his cheek.

"You leave me no choice; all beautiful pets know when to obey their master." Yukari spoke against Yata's neck as he lined himself up with Yata's virgin hole. With one quick thrust Yukari sheathed himself into Yata who let out a blood curdling cry.


	9. Prepare

Fushimi sat across from Reisi Munakata who looked like he would rather be doing a jigsaw puzzle then listening to his younger third in command. "What you're suggesting is absurd Fushimi. I can't just go destroying the city to look for a criminal."

"Sir Misaki isn't a criminal. He is a civilian who is currently missing and is need of our assistance." Fushimi replied straining to keep the desperation out of his voice in front of his king. The king looked at Fushimi before looking towards his second command Seri Awashima, also known as the cold hearted women, and held his hand out as she gave him a file. "Misaki Yatagarasu, joined the red clan when he was fifteen years old along with you but has remained within the clan and caused numerous public interferences along with leading multiple raids," Munakata stated, "Do you want to continue to insist he isn't a criminal?"

"No sir, but I believe that you should reconsider in finding him."

"I will not waste personnel on something like this; he probably is playing you after all. It's not like he's ever cared, he abandoned you after all." Reisi said in a monotone voice signaling Seri to follow him as he went to leave his office.

Saru clenched his fists angrily, how could his king that he looked up to be so stupid? Standing Fushimi reminded himself who he was addressing and bowed slightly to Reisi, "Thank you for your time Captain."

"Oh also Fushimi I do not want you wasting your time with this either. You have work that needs to be done, get to it." Munakata stated in final order command. Saru was about to protest but clicked his tongue instead and stalked out of the room. 'What am I going to do? I can't just abandon Misaki, where are you?'

Fushimi went to his desk and stared at the paperwork as he worked on auto-pilot trying to decide what course of action to take now. 'Damn Munakata, he knows how I feel. Why is he acting like this? Our orders are to protect the people and that includes Misaki, regardless of his record.' Fushimi thought about this for a few more minutes before he stood abruptly from his desk. "Fushimi, where are you going? Get back to work immediately." Seri stated across the room narrowing her eyes daring him to say anything but okay. Saru clicked his tongue before turning to her with a smirk and flipped the birdie.

Saru arrived shortly at HOMRA's bar shortly after leaving the headquarters. Kusanagi sat his bar and greeted Fushimi as he walked in. "How'd it go?" Izumo asked hoping that the blues' had agreed to help. Fushimi sat on one of the stools before slamming his head into the bar, "They refuse to help, and I'm pretty sure I just lost my job."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Just don't ask." Saru sighed as he lifted his head. They needed to start acting so that Misaki could be found soon. He was missing him more with every second, his heart was aching.

Saru pulled out his laptop and began to search recent reports on kidnappings but nothing came up. He kept trying though trying to find a link anywhere. Mikoto came downstairs a few hours later and saw Fushimi staring at his laptop narrowing his eyes as if he glaring hard enough would bring Yata back. "He liked you since the beginning you know." Mikoto stated sitting next to the bluette startling him in the process.

"What are you talking about he didn't have feeling for me till after I left."

"Tch. You brats are oblivious," Mikoto stated pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, "His eyes were always on you."

"They were on you." Fushimi corrected feeling irritated.

"Hmm. Perhaps so when you were looking, but when I looked he looked at you as if you were the only person to exist. When we get him back do not let him go again." Mikoto stated simply before leaving to go upstairs. Fushimi stared at his laptop completely lost. The only reason he had left was because he thought that he had been betrayed by Misaki; was he really wrong all along?

Fushimi continued working late into the morning hours before finally passing out at the counter. Izumo came down around nine the next morning to set things up only to find the sleeping child. Izumo quietly walked over and shook Saru lightly, "Fushimi wake up you're drooling on my bar." Izumo teased as Fushimi woke up.

"I doubt that." Fushimi replied with a yawn before running a hand across his face to make sure he hadn't been drooling. Izumo smirked, "Want anything to drink?"

"Coffee, black." He replied as he made the coffee setting it in front of the younger. Fushimi took it downing it instantly regardless that it was scalding hot.

"Fushimi are you okay?' Izumo asked worried that the boy had just seriously injured his throat.

"I'm peachy," was the clipped rely as he started typing at his computer again, "More coffee please." He said pushing his mug towards Izumo who simply poured him some as he set about making breakfast for everyone.

Around ten everyone either came downstairs or arrived at the bar to discuss what would be done that day in attempts in findng Yata. Tatara sat by Fushmi since everyone was avoiding his death aura he had. He was about to take a bite from his muffin when Fushimi slammed his head down causing Tatara to jump and drop his muffin. Mikoto came to his lover's side to make sure he was okay then turned to Fushimi. "What is it Fushimi?" he asked narrowing his eyes as he stared at the laptop only to see a blank page.

"I know who has him." Fushimi replied biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed.

"Who is it?" Mikoto asked ready to move to go get the vanguard.

"It's the green clan."

"Are you sure?" Izumo asked eyeing the boy, "We can't have any false leads on them; if we do and act we may cause a clan war."

"No it's them," snapped Fushimi sitting up, "they are the only group that can make it so no traces of their call ever happening."

"Alright so we know the greens have him but why?" Tatara asked reaching for another muffin to replace his one on the ground.

"I'm not sure but I'm going to figure out." Fushimi replied in a cold deadly voice.

Fushimi stood and quickly stripped himself of his sword and jacket before heading to the stairs. "Um, Fushimi, where are you going?" Tatara asked.

"To get my HOMRA gear, Scepter 4 won't help but you will that makes me one of you." Fushimi stated as he went to change.

The rest prepared for a fight.


	10. Master

Yata curled himself into a ball trying to make himself disappear. Yukari had just left after another visit to him. Each encounter was as painful as the previous one, along with the fact that he wasn't able to recover from what Yukari was doing to him. Every hour the other would return and proceed to humiliate Yata claiming he was, "Training his pet." Yata continued to rebel refusing to submit to the other.

Now Yata curled himself up hurting more. His entire back was hurting and bruises were scattered all across his body. He wasn't even sure where half of them had come from. 'Damn, why is it so cold?' Yata thought bitterly unable to use his flames to warm himself due to the cuffs around his wrists and ankles that were blocking his abilities. Yukari refused to give Yata a blanket or clothes to warm himself in the freezing room till he obeyed his new, "Master."

"I hope you eat shit and rot in hell." Yata muttered between chattering teeth attempting to curl himself up more gritting his teeth from the pain he felt from every movement. 'If the fucker would just let me get used to-' Misaki mentally slapped himself, no way was he actually thinking about ways to make this better. 'Saru, Mikoto, where are you guys?' were his thoughts as he gave into his need for rest before the next encounter, he had a feeling his resistance would falter if he didn't.

Yata was awoken by freezing water being splashed on him by the kid whose name he found out was Sukuna. "You stink, but Yukari says you can't have warm water. Enjoy the bath." Sukuna smirked as he walked away.

"B-Bastard." Yata chattered shaking violently as Yukari came in to the room.

"Hello my beautiful pet, have you decided to behave yet?"

"R-ro-rot in h-hell." Yata spat glaring despite his freezing body.

"You're so resilient. Oh well more training then." Yata's blood ran cold which amazed him since he was so cold already. Could he really take another round against Yukari?

Yukari scooped Yata up in his arms as the boy snuggled into his chest to try to get warmth. Yata couldn't help himself he felt so numb. Yukari set Yata on the bed and hovered above him watching him shiver violently. Lowering his head to Yata's neck he breathed against it, his hot breath causing goose bumps to appear on the skin. He continued to mark his neck darkening marks from before and adding new ones. Yata tried resisting the warmth the other was giving over to him deciding he would rather freeze then this but none the less tilted his head to allow Yukari better access.

Yukari smiled broadly before grabbing a blanket he had hidden draping it over Yata as he stood. Yata instantly curled up in the thick blanket relishing in the small warmth. "Don't worry beautiful you'll be warmer soon." Yukari said gently as he went about undressing himself. Yata only gave him a questioning look, what did he mean now? Sex didn't make him warm, well it did but he would fight it all the way.

Yukari slid onto the bed pulling the blanket away from Misaki then placed it over both of them as he pulled Misaki's freezing figure against him. 'Holy hell this guy is warm,' Yata thought as he turned to face the other pushing up against the warmth. He didn't care that it was Yukari, he was warm and he would take it. Yukari smiled wrapping his arms around Misaki. Misaki fell asleep soon along with Yukari.

Misaki awoke some hours later as Yukari moved away from him, Yata didn't mind since he was mostly warm now. Yukari noticed the other waking and picked him up. "Keep behaving and more benefits like this," Yukari spoke, "But for now you must still be trained, keep in mind behaving offers great rewards." With that he sat Yata on the floor chaining him down once again in the freezing room.

Yukari did not return anytime soon much to the freezing Yata dismay. Every other hour though the dumb brat Sukuna would return and poor freezing water on him to keep him awake. Yata now was hopping Yukari would return soon, Yukari meant there would be warmth. Yata was truly in a poor state; he wasn't being fed, was still bruised and was freezing constantly. 'I wonder why I'm still even living. How am I even living? I should have died a long time ago at this rate. What is really keeping me alive?' Yata idly wondered when in his mind blue eyes and blue hair popped up. "Saru, you're the reason aren't you? Would you really want me to live like this though?"

"He doesn't care about you." Yukari interrupted Yata's voiced thoughts having entered the room, "If he cared about you he would have came for you by now it has been several days after all and no sign of anyone is coming for you."

"No, no you're lying" Yata whispered desperately to believe himself but the evidence was pointing otherwise. Tears silently slid down his cheeks as he fought with himself mentally to keep fighting because Saru was looking for him.

Yukari came and crouched in front of Yata running his thumb across the boy's cheeks to rid it of tears. "I'll never abandon you my beautiful, that's why I stole you. I couldn't stand watching you hurt for someone who would never care about you. I'll always care for you though." Yukari whispered sweetly in Misaki's ear. Misaki wanted to fight against Yukari to shove him away but he lost his fire to. 'Fushimi isn't here neither is Mikoto, Tatara, Izumo and the rest.' Yata decided.

"Promise that you won't." Misaki whispered reaching up for Yukari.

"Won't what my beautiful Misaki."

"You won't abandon me." Yata replied giving into the desperation he had

"Never will I abandon you. Now let's get you cleaned up and in some clothes. Yukari picked Yata up unchaining him and took him to shower.

Misaki showered enjoying the steaming hot water that helped his aching back and warmed him. After he finished showering clothes were laid out for him which wasn't his usual clothing. Shrugging Yata pulled the black loose fitting jeans and a plain forest green tank top. He had no beanie which bothered him but two black wrist bands were there to replace his missing watch. After Yata changed he went to find Yukari who he found in his room sprawled lazily across his bed but sat up quickly when he saw Yata."Misaki you look beautiful." Yukari stated walking over to him and embracing him in a hug. "Come relax with me." He said not really expecting a reply and pulled Yata to the bed with him.

Yata allowed himself to be pulled down and laid next to Yukari who held him in his arms. Yukari pulled Yata to him kissing him deeply and smiled into the kiss when Yata started kissing him back. Yata slipped his tongue over Yukari's lip asking for permission which he was granted and quickly fought for dominance over the kiss which lost. Yukari broke the kiss pulling Yata's shirt off before attacking one of his nipples. Yata moaned in response running his hand through Yukari's hair.

Yukari continued to tease Yata slowly sliding his hand down the toned stomach to the hem of his jeans. He quickly undid them and started to push them down but was stopped when Yata pulled on his hair lightly and made their lips meet once again before removing the elder mans shirt. Yukari smiled then continued to ravage Yata's body as he sucked eagerly on his neck pushing the others jeans and boxers off quickly.

Yukari trailed his hand down Yata before grabbing the others member that was slowly becoming hard. Yata emitted a low moan as Yukari pumped him at a painfully slow pace. "Don't tease." Yata panted. Yukari smiled pumping him a few more times before stopping. He lowered down and engulfed Yata's entire member deep throating it. "Fuck," Misaki moaned arching his back. Yukari hummed in approval causing Yata to whimper in need. Yukari continued to suck Yata as the other panted harshly feeling a knot in his stomach begin to tighten. "Yukari I'm gonna-"

Yata came with a load moan as Yukari drank him up greedily. Yata panted trying to come down from his climax but felt something poking at his entrance. Looking down Yukari was between Yata's legs having stripped himself of all his clothing. Yukari slowly pushed into Yata until he was fully sheathed. Yata moaned and whimpered in pain as he tried to get use to the larger member inside of him. Yukari didn't move until he was sure the other was okay then started a slow rhythm.

Soon Yata was a moaning mess beneath the other as the pace quickened and Yukari slammed into Yata's prostate. Yata let out a pleasure filled scream trying to get Yukari to hit that spot again. Yukari obliged and rammed into it repeatedly making the younger male see white it wasn't long before he climaxed again with Yukari close behind him feeling Yata to the brim. Yukari pulled out of Yata with a pop before snuggling up to his lover. "Sweet dreams beautiful." Yukari whispered before being taken by sleep.

'Sweet dreams fucker, just wait till Saru gets here. We'll see who really the master is and who the pet is." Yata thought with a wicked smile.


	11. Forget

"For crying out loud Fushimi will you sit down for one damn minute?"Izumo groaned as he watched the younger male pace back and forth across the bar. It had been five days since they had found out that the Green clan also known as Jungle had taken the vanguard. The only problem was that they had no leads on where the group was currently stationed or why they even wanted Yata to begin with.

Fushimi was growing inpatient as he waited for any leads on his lost boyfriend. The rest of HOMRA wasn't entirely sure how they should be feeling considering they had lost the vanguard and now the supposed traitor was back. Then now ex-traitor wore simple black jeans and a baggy white t-shirt. He still had his saber but had simply repainted the blue to a black. He had basically thrown away his Scepter 4 status and was welcomed back to HOMRA.

Fushimi groaned in annoyance and sadness as he flopped down onto the couch watching the rest move about the bar doing necessary acts in keeping the others calm and tracking. A loud ring echoed through the bar as one of the emergency phones Izumo had went off. Izumo picked up the phone calmly putting it his ear, "Hello." He said calmly as everyone stared at him waiting for some sort of news. The other line was still busy talking and Izumo tensed before speaking clearly cutting the other person off, "Are you positive on the location?"

Fushimi nearly jumped off the couch as he heard location, 'They know where Misaki is!' "Yes thank you." Izumo said before hanging up. Everyone was already getting ready after hearing the one sided call. No one cared where they were going or what they would face they were going to find their missing member.

A few hours later everyone was in cars driving towards an abandoned area of the city that had been destroyed from the Kagutsu Crater Incident. One of Izumo's many contacts had told him that there had been recent Green clan activity in the area and to them that meant that Misaki was nearby.

Fushimi was practically growling in his seat in the car he shared with Izumo and Mikoto. Anna had wanted to come but Mikoto refused to let her along with Tatara fearing something would happen to them. Izumo was driving since he figured the other two would probably cause an accident in their state of mind. While Mikoto looked calm on the outside Izumo knew that he was upset with the other clan and wouldn't hesitate to kill every single one of them.

The car ride was continued in silence until a loud bang broke across the sky as heavy rain drops began to drop. 'Why does it always rain when something bad is going to happen?' Fushimi thought to himself bitterly. The car ride was taking too long, who knew what was happening to Misaki at that moment. Every thought of Misaki tore into Sau's heart as he fought to keep his emotions in check for the time being.

'How many ways can I torture this bastard before he finally dies?' Fushimi thought his sadistic side coming through. It was a better distraction than thinking of what could be happening to his boyfriend. 'I'm coming for you Misaki, I promise.' Were Fushimi's thoughts; as they continued towards Misaki.

Yata laid on his back panting as Yukari sucked on his neck. It had been three days since he had given into Yukari and almost two weeks since he had been captured. Yata tried to stay hopeful but the darkness from abandonment crept into him little by little. 'Admit it,' He thought to himself, 'They aren't coming for you. Saru is probably happy I'm gone as well. Stupid monkey.'

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Yukari asked. Yata hadn't even noticed that he had stopped pleasuring him. "Oh it's nothing."

"Misaki don't lie to me. You can trust me." Yukari smiled as he gave him a gentle kiss.

"I guess I was thinking about Saru and HOMRA, I don't know how to feel about them. I feel betrayed that they never came but at the same time maybe it's for the better." Yata mused sitting up and staring at his wrist bands which blocked his flames.

"Misaki don't think about them," Yukari sighed his face a pained expression, "They hurt you they shouldn't have control like this over you."

"Maybe you're right." Yata smirked as he stood up stretching.

"Where are you going beautiful?"

"Kitchen, I'm hungry."

"Let me cook for you."

"It's alright you've been cooking for me this entire time. I think I'll manage." Yata stated still walking away. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around the male, "I insist." Yukari purred into his ear nipping lightly. Misaki smiled and relaxed against the older male.

"Alright, you win Yukari go cook. No more nasty vegetables though." Yata teased slightly frowning. Yukari nodded kissing his cheek before going to cook.

Yata went back to the bedroom and lay on the bed. 'Why do I feel this way? HOMRA was supposed to come along with Saru and break me out of here but they have never shown up. Why is Yukari so attentive and just perfect?' he sighed completely lost as to what he should and should not be feeling.

Yukari stood in the kitchen debating if he really wanted to wipe some of the others memories so his beauty wouldn't be tainted by the unforgiving past. Finally deciding that yes it was the right choice. Yukari proceeded to grind up the drugs and mixed them in with the ramen for his beautiful lover.

"Misaki, I have food for you." Yukari smiled stepping into the room. Yata sat up and smiled thanking the other for the food and proceeded to practically inhale the food. It wasn't long before Yata had finished it and noticed something was off about himself. "Oi,Yukari what type of ramen was that?"

"It was miso ramen, why did you not like it?"

"No it's not that, I just, don't know, I just feel strange, not sick just off."

"It's okay Misaki everything will be fine now."

"What do you-" Yata was cut off by the overpowering headache slamming into his head. Yata curled himself up holding his head now whimpering in pain. "It's okay beautiful, just forget now." Was the last thing Yata heard before he finally blacked out from the pain.


	12. The Rescue

Yata awoke feeling good, he wasn't even sure why he felt so good but he did. "Good morning Misaki." A voice purred next to his ear. Yata turned to look at Yukari who held Yata loosely in his arms. "Good morning Yukari." Yata replied kissing the other softly.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, it's weird but I feel like I've just woken up from a really long strange dream."

"What was the dream?"

"I can't really remember, all I do remember was a group of people at a bar and some guy named Fushimi."

"That is strange." Yukari replied smiling to himself knowing that the drugs had worked. Yata should never remember anything about being kidnapped, HOMRA and the bluette Saruhiko Fushimi.

"Hey Yukari, can we go out to breakfast?"

"Why would you want to do that? We have everything we need here."

"I know, I just feel like I haven't seen the sun in forever." Yata whispered the last part thinking that Yukari would laugh at him.

"Okay Misaki, let's get ready and we'll go."Yukari said smiling as the younger males entire face lit up. Yata hopped out of bed before pulling on baggy black shorts and a red tank that covered his tattoo he hadn't noticed. Yukari dressed in his regular clothes and grabbed his sword and Misaki's hand as they left the apartment.

Yata was confused as he looked around the hallways, 'Why don't I remember these halls? Why don't I even remember where I really am?' he thought to himself but quickly dismissed the thoughts as he continued with Yukari riding an elevator before getting to the main floor. Yata was in complete shock that the entire place was practically destroyed; there wasn't even a wall that was still intact. "Yukari what happened here?"

"There was an incident that sent this structure to ruins. You insisted on staying here though so underneath we built our home." Yukari responded not missing a beat.

"Okay." Yata said feeling uneasy as to why he wouldn't remember this. 'I'm probably not fully awake.' He smirked before tugging on Yukari's hand to walk.

The sky above was dark grey much to Yata's disappointment but the smell of rain cheered him up. The two continued to walk until they got to the train station and decided to head to the middle of the city for breakfast.

Fushimi was jolted awake from his seat as the car came to a sudden stop. He hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep. Yawning Fushimi opened the door and stepped out looking at the completely ruined building before them. "What the hell happened here?" Fushimi asked not entirely remembering where they were.

"It's from the Kagutsu Crater Incident," Izumo replied, "There isn't really anything left from that to be honest."

"I don't see anyone here. Where could Misaki be?" Fushimi demanded looking around in frustration. He didn't know why but he had imagined arriving here finding an old warehouse barging in and killing everyone except for his Misaki.

"Don't be so narrow minded." Mikoto chided lighting a cigarette.

"Well where is he then?"Fushimi demanded annoyed with the other.

"You only look on the surface; I look all the way through." Mikoto smirked before walking up to a barely intact wall and bushed on it to reveal a doorway.

"Alright everyone move in and find Yata." Izumo stated his authority unquestionable.

Everyone began entering the building whispering excitedly about finding the vanguard and killing the bastards that took him. Fushimi was looking forward to killing them as well but he just needed to hold Misaki again. As soon as he found him, he would never let him out of his arms again Fushimi decided.

The further they walked the more light shown through. Fushimi was now certain that they were in the right place and he was ready to have Misaki back. It wasn't ten minutes later that they came to a clearing and many greens prepared to fight them. Mikoto simply let loose his aura knocking them all back. A few of the members hung back to take care of anyone else who came that way and to finish dealing with those already there.

'C'mon Misaki where are you?' Fushimi thought desperately trying to keep his face passive as usual. They entered a corridor that had an elevator in it and more greens then before. The rest of the HOMRA members besides Mikoto and Izumo rushed forward to take care of them. The three gathered into the elevator and hit the only button which took them down below the earth.

Fushimi was surprised to find that no one was down in this area. The level they were on looked like an extravagant one floored mansion. 'Misaki, I'm here.' Saru thought smiling as they decided to split up and search all the rooms. Saru opened every door he passed finding nothing of use till he found a security room. Multiple monitors were set up each with a different view of an area of the level. Grabbing out his PDA Fushimi summoned Izumo and Mikoto to him.

Waiting for the others to show up Fushimi decided to review the footage and possibly figure out where Misaki was. He viewed the video of a strange pitch white room that held a bed in it. The previous days showed nothing so he jumped to the begging of when they started recording. "Misaki!" he shouted seeing the fiery punk sitting naked and chained up in the room.

"Fushimi, where is he?" Mikoto demanded having found the room and was now entering.

"I'm not sure this is a recording from the day he was taken."

"Dammit." Mikoto grumbled as Izumo showed up.

"Did you find him?" he asked.

"Not yet." Was Fushimi's clipped reply as he began to fast forwards the recordings. He watched in complete horror as Misaki was put through each torture. When the man who had been visiting him put Misaki on the bed and proceeded to undress himself Fushimi punched the monitor making it go black.

"Fushimi," Izumo said calmly, "Check today's recordings from every monitor. Let's find out where he went. He's clearly not here anymore."

"Yeah, okay." Fushimi replied clicking his tongue and scanned through the monitors for a few hours before they showed up.

"There he is." Izumo stated pointing to a monitor that looked down a hallway. Indeed Yata was in the recording but so was that man and they were holding hands! "What the hell is going on?" Fushimi whispered hurt evident in his voice.

"Don't worry Fushimi; I'm sure he isn't doing that willingly." Mikoto said softly placing a comforting hand on the others shoulder. Fushimi nodded shrugging the other off and preceded to type before bringing up the traffic cams in the area that were still functional. "He got on the train going to central city a few hours ago." Fushimi finally said after scanning the cameras.

"I think he's back look!" Izumo said happily pointing to a live monitor showing Yata and the man holding hands walking down some stairs on the bottom level.

"How did he get past the others?" Mikoto asked convinced that the others would have jumped the two on sight.

"There is probably a back entrance somewhere." Saru said his voice dark as he stood and headed out the door Mikoto and Izumo right behind him.

'I'm here Misaki, I'm here and I'm never letting you go.' Saru thought to himself walking faster. They turned a corner and came face to face with Yata and the other man who gave them a knowing smile. "Misaki!" Saru yelled trying to grab the other but a hand grabbing his arm held him back. Saru turned and glared at Mikoto who was holding the male there. Mikoto looked sad along with Izumo, uncertain, Saru turned and looked back at Misaki. Misaki stood besides the other man with a confused and somewhat scared look on his face. Finally, still holding the other man's hand Misaki stepped forward,

"Do I know you?"


	13. Remember

Saru could only stare at Misaki, 'Did I hear that right?' he thought his mind starting to panic. "Misaki, it's me Saruhiko." He said not making a move forward towards the older male.

"Saruhiko, I don't know a Saruhiko. You got the wrong person." Misaki snapped not liking these people at all.

"Misa-" Fushimi tried, "I'm afraid you need to come with us." Izumo stepped in holding his hand out to the boy.

"Like hell! Yukari let's go." Misaki growled pulling on his lover's hand.

"Yata," Mikoto spoke up, "Do you not remember us?"

"I don't know how you know my name but I sure as hell don't know you. Get out of my face." Yata said spitting at Mikoto's feet. Fushimi could only stare in horror, 'Did he really just do that? This is Suoh Mikoto his idle, does he really not remember?'

"Dammit Misaki it's us!" Fushimi yelled desperately trying to get the boy to listen, "It's me Saru we went to school together we're best friends! Mikoto is your king and Izumo is your clansman, you live in an apartment not too far from the bar!"

"Shut the fuck up! You're a crazy stalker now get the hell out of here!" Misaki yelled back finally letting go of Yukari's hand to confront the bluette. Yukari only smiled knowing his plan had worked.

"You're name is Misaki Yatagarasu! You love to skateboard and annoy the hell out of me!" Fushimi stated getting closer. Yukari didn't fail to notice this and quickly drew his sword pointing it at Fushimi's throat having moved between him and Misaki. "That's enough." Yukari said sweetly, "My lover clearly doesn't know you people. I suggest you leave before this gets ugly."

'His lover' was all Fushimi could focus on, 'There's no way he let that man have sex with him. He wouldn't let that happen willingly, would he?'

"Fushimi snap out of it!" Izumo shouted bringing Fushimi back to reality and seeing that Mikoto had let his aura loose and was ready to fight. Yukari stood in front of Yata with his sword ready, Yata looked ready to fight as well.

"Hand the boy over and we'll leave." Mikoto said in a dangerous voice.

"Misaki is my beautiful lover; I refuse to let you put your filthy hands on him again." Yukari spat.

Mikoto charged throwing punch after punch that Yukari was able to block with ease much to everyone's surprise. Fushimi watched the fight as Mikoto was able to land a punch to the younger male. "Fushimi, let's go he'll catch up." Izumo said from behind Fushimi making the other jump. Fushimi turned quickly seeing that Izumo had a very knocked out Misaki slung over his shoulder. Saru nodded and they took off, Mikoto smiled before actually paying attention to the fight. With Yata now out of this man's possession he didn't have to waste time distracting him.

Mikoto moved fast quickly knocking the others sword aside and knocking the male down. "Do you have any last words?" Mikoto asked.

"Misaki will never be yours, he is only mine. Not Saruhiko's and not HOMRA's" Yukari said smirking. Mikoto shrugged before throwing a last punch to the other.

The drive back to HOMRA was done in quiet, Izumo drove while Fushimi cradled Misaki's head. The others had received word that the vanguard was with them and quickly retreated back to the bar as well. "Izumo, why does he not know us?" Saru asked finally.

"In all honestly I don't know at the moment. It could be from brainwashing or something along those lines. I'll see what I can dig up." Saru nodded looking down at the sleeping punk before him. 'Come back to me Misaki.' Saru thought sadly running a hand through the others hair.

It took a few hours but they finally made it to the bar. Fushimi held Misaki bridal style close to his chest as they walked into the bar. Instantly everyone was surrounding him asking questions, "How is he? How come he's asleep? What happened to him?" was all Fushimi could process amongst the noise.

"Everyone shut up!" he finally shouted clutching Misaki tighter to him. "I don't know what's wrong with Misaki, but he doesn't remember any of us." Fushimi whispered the last part hurt evident in his voice. Everyone instantly went quiet.

Fushimi laid Misaki on one of the couches and kneeled besides him as Mikoto entered the bar. "Did you have to take all the cars? It was a long walk." He huffed walking to the other couch and sitting down. Mikoto was asleep almost instantly.

Tatara and Anna appeared down the stairs not long after. Anna rushed over to Misaki and saw him sleeping peacefully. She let out a small sigh before walking over to Mikoto and sitting down beside him. "When will he wake up?" Tatara asked Izumo who had informed the other of Misaki's state.

"He should wake up soon, though I'm not sure how he'll react."

Misaki started to stir on the couch sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes. When he noticed that a whole lot of people were around him he slowly turned to them glaring daggers. Fushimi was glad he was human and not ice at that moment considering the look Misaki was giving him would probably melt him instantly. "Where's Yukari?" he asked in a low voice laced with venom.

"No longer a problem," Mikoto replied across the room no one having noticed that he was awake, "You're welcome."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? What did you do to Yukari!"

"You're such a noisy brat. Yukari is dead okay." Mikoto snapped angrily.

"Yukari… Yukari is dead?"

"I'm sorry Yata." Tatara said placing a comforting hand on Misaki's shoulder and offering a warm smile.

"Tatara what are you doing here?" Misaki asked completely unaware of the shocked faces all around him. 'He remembers Tatara?' Fushimi thought hurt that he hadn't been remembered.

"I live here of course." Tatara smiled gesturing around the bar.

"Where are we?"

"Were at HOMRA headquarters."

"What's HOMRA?" Yata asked looking up at Tatara an air of innocence about him. 'This is going to take forever to get him to remember everything. Why did he forget though? Why is Tatara the only person he remembers?' Fushimi thought bitterly as Yata and Tatara continued the game of questions and answers.


	14. Alcohol

A week had passed since Yata had been returned to HOMRA he had started to remember more people Tatara, Anna, Mikoto, Izumo, and Kamamoto being the ones he remembered the most about. Fushimi grew more frustrated as Misaki didn't seem to remember a single thing about him and was always glaring at him. 'Could Misaki hate me? At the hospital he said he hadn't ever hated me. Was he lying does he truly hate me?' Fushimi thought sadly sitting at the bar watching Yata do tricks on his skateboard as if he never forgot them to begin with. 'He remembers skateboarding more than he remembers me.'

Having enough with the day at the bar Saru stood waving good bye to Izumo who gave him an apologetic smile. Yata glared as Saru left making his heart wrench in his chest. Saru returned to Misaki's apartment which the other hadn't been using since returning insisting that he wanted to stay at the bar instead. Saru entered and threw himself on the couch holding back tears. He wasn't even sure what was worse at this point, being separated from Misaki or having him there but having him hates him.

Misaki stood in the bar glaring at the door. "Yata, you can't melt the door. Izumo will have a hissy fit." Tatara teased poking Yata's cheek.

"You're right; we should burn the entire bar." Yata smirked evilly.

"Burning my bar would be a huge mistake don't you think Misaki Yata?" a cold voice said behind Yata making the younger boy freeze.

"I was only kidding Mr. Kusanagi," Yata blurted looking everywhere except at the cold eyes Izumo had currently, "Besides that guy has been in here. We need to decontaminate the place."

"Are you talking about Fushimi again?" Mikoto cut in walking down the stairs in a white button up and nice pants.

"Uh, Mikoto why are you dressed like that?" Yata asked in complete shock.

"Suoh you look gorgeous!" Tatara exclaimed running up to him and wrapping his arms around him. Yata noticed that Tatara was also dressed up.

"Tatara wants to go on a date." Mikoto finally replied gruffly looking rather uncomfortable in front of the group.

"We have to leave come on King." Tatara said happily intertwining his hand with Mikoto's and leaving the bar.

Yata stood there for a second before finally speaking up, "Was it just me or was that really awkward for everyone?" Everyone laughed as an agreement. The night continued with laughter until someone brought up Fushimi and Yata's mood soured instantly. "Yata, why don't you like Saru?"Anna asked looking up at him with big eyes.

"Every time I think about him all I can remember is us fighting or him making fun of me. Why should I like someone like that?" Yata asked trying to keep the anger out of his voice, Anna didn't deserve that. Everyone in the bar groaned knowing how Yata really had felt about Saru. "Yata that's not how it was," Anna said softly, "I can't tell you how it was before because I want you to remember."

Yata wasn't sure what to say to that and nodded as Anna walked upstairs with Izumo to get ready for bed. The rest of the members decided to head to their homes for the night and wished Yata a good night before leaving. Izumo came down shortly after, "Where did everyone go?" He asked.

"They went home. They probably didn't want to get to loud and wake Anna."

"Are you going to head to bed then?"

"I'll probably be up for a while."

"Alright than, make sure the bar is closed up before you go to bed." Izumo said turning off the bar lights, "Oh, and stay out of the liquor." He added with a smirk and went upstairs to his own room.

Yata eyed the bar mischievously now having the idea. 'I'm sure he won't notice a few drinks missing.' Yata got up and crept to the bar as quietly as possible before sneaking behind the bar and settling against it on the floor. Yata opened a bottle and took a gulp feeling his throat burn but enjoyed the sensation it brought. Yata continued to drink thinking about what Anna had said. "Saruhiko Fushimi, who are you really?" Yata slurred not noticing that he had already drunk three bottles.

Morning light shined through the window bringing Saru out of his sleep. He had fallen asleep not long after settling himself on the couch the day before. He wasn't ready to go face more of Misaki's hateful glares but he wanted to see the male. Clicking his tongue he got up stretching before grabbing a shower. Once properly cleaned and presentable Saru left the apartment and headed to HOMRA.

Usually when Saru got to HOMRA in the morning the doors were locked up tight and he had to bang on them until Tatara decided to come let him in. Today was different because the doors were unlocked on arrival. Quirking an eyebrow Saru pushed the door open slightly peeking in.

"Saru what are you doing?" a tired voice asked behind him as he spun tripping and landing on his butt to look up at a very disheveled Tatara who was holding a half passed out Mikoto who was attached to the others neck.

"I was wondering why the door was unlocked. Is he okay?" Saru asked getting up and gesturing to the red head attached to the brunette.

"He had a little too much to drink on our date that and a few good rounds of sex."

"Tatara, there are things that shouldn't be shared." Fushimi sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "That is one of those things that shouldn't be shared."

"Oh, right sorry Saru I might have drunk too much as well. Will you help me get him inside and upstairs?"

"I suppose."Saru clicked his tongue before wrapping Mikoto's arm over his shoulder and helping Tatara get the man upstairs.

When the trio got up the stairs, mostly thanks to Saru's strength, he led them to Mikoto's room. Once inside Mikoto seemed to be in a mood and scooped Tatara up in his drunken state stumbling over things till he got to his bed and proceeded to initiate a make out session with Tatara. Fushimi practically flew out of the room knowing what would be happening. Fushimi slammed the door unaware that he had just woken the devil Izumo as known in the morning and the HOMRA princess.

Izumo barged out of his room only dressed in sweats and his hair was a complete mess. Anna opened her door gazing out rubbing her eyes in a childish manner, Saru gulped if he wasn't going to die from Misaki's glare he definitely would from Izumo's wrath.

Izumo's icy eyes glared at Saru who stood hoping maybe if he didn't move then he wouldn't be noticed. There was no such luck as Izumo lunged for Saru who had to duck and jump out of the way. Saru took off down the stairs followed closely by Izumo and Anna trailed further down the way.

"Izumo hold on, let's talk about this." Saru begged as he jumped over a table.

"Like hell brat!" Izumo snarled going after the boy Saru dodged another grab but ended up cornered next to the bar with Izumo quickly advancing. "Saru, fuck harder." A voice panted from behind the bar. Izumo and Saru stopped instantly both confused over the voice. The two glanced at each other before going behind the bar and staring at Yata who lay on the ground surrounded by empty bottles of who knows what.

"Saru go faster." Yata moaned rolling over only to reveal the tight tent he was supporting in his pants. "Um, Izumo, I'm not sure what to do." Fushimi said quietly trying to ignore the sensation in his nether regions from the noises Yata was making. "Wake him up." Izumo said grumpily as he turned to leave, "And clean up the mess he made."

Fushimi gulped and looked down at Yata who was panting lightly. 'Why does life have to be this cruel?' Fushimi thought sadly knowing when the other woke up he would glare at him again. Clicking his tongue he went to the male's side. "Misaki," he whispered in his ear, "Wake up sleepy head."

"Saru." The other whispered stirring slightly.

"Misaki wake up." Saru said again louder this time. Misaki opened his eyes and looked around him trying to remember where he was. Above him was Saru standing and stared at him with his gorgeous blue eyes. Misaki felt his eyes water, he felt like he had been in a dream for the past month.

Misaki smiled at Saru surprising the bluette at the act of kindness. Misaki held out his hand which Saru figured was the sign for help me up. Saru reached down grabbing the others hand and was surprised when he was yanked forward falling on top of the drunken red head. "Saru." Misaki breathed out in the others ear making him shiver before he felt his lips connect with the others.


	15. Reunited

Fushimi was frozen in place, 'Didn't he hate me yesterday? Why is Misaki kissing me now? Good god his lips are heavenly.' He gave in and moaned into the kiss running his hand through the others hair pulling him closer. Saru readjusted himself atop of the older male pushing one leg between the others and pinning Misaki's hands above his head with his free hand. Misaki ran his tongue over Saru's bottom lip begging to be let. Taking the other up on the offer Saru opened his mouth sucking on the others tongue.

Finally the two pulled apart panting slightly as a trail of saliva connected their lips. "Misaki," Saru panted pulling the other up as he sat against the bar placing the other in his lap. Misaki breathed in against Saru and started to nip at his neck earning a low moan from the other who tilted his head to provide better access. Misaki didn't miss a beat biting down softly before running his tongue over the mark before moving on. "Naah, Misaki, mark me," Fushimi panted trying to ignore the throbbing in his nether regions.

Misaki smirked against the other before biting down on the others neck hard enough to draw blood. Saru moaned loudly fisting the others shirt. Misaki continued beginning to run his hand up under the others shirt pinching the perked nipple. "Gah, -saki don't tease."

Ignoring the others request Misaki took Saru's shirt off revealing a well toned body not bulging with muscles but enough that you could tell he was strong. Misaki continued to run his hand over the others chest causing Saru to let out a shaky breath before their lips met again in a heated kiss. Saru pushed the others shirt off along with the black tank he wore underneath.

Saru wasn't the least surprised to find that the other had a washboard stomach thanks to the forming six pack. "Damn Misaki," Saru growled into the others ear biting on the lobe, "I want you."

"What are you waiting for than monkey?" Misaki teased palming the other male.

"Fuck." Saru growled laying the other on the ground once more and proceeded remove the others pants and boxers in one fluid motion. Misaki almost sighed in relief from being released from the restricting articles.

Fushimi grinned wickedly before lowering down and trailing his tongue from the base to tip of Misaki feeling the member pulse against him. Saru then continued to engulf the entire member sucking at a slow pace. "D-damn monkey," Misaki growled bucking into the mouth only to be held down by firm hands. "Don't go so slow." Misaki whined wanting more contact. Saru hummed in approval making the other arch slightly, Saru hummed again sucking harder. Misaki moaned beneath him slamming his head back against the ground. Saru was torturing him.

Saru's pants definitely felt too tight and considering that they were fairly baggy that meant he was very hard. Releasing Misaki from his mouth he proceeded to lick and kiss all the way up to the others mouth. Tongues clashed together in synchronization as Saru released himself from his pants groaning into the kiss from feeling free. His member was throbbing painfully though.

"Misaki suck." Saru ordered holding three fingers in front of Misaki's mouth. The other nodded and proceeded to suck on each digit making sure to run his tongue over each one slowly to test Saru. 'Why is he punishing me?' Saru thought groaning as Misaki's tongue continued to torture him. Deeming his fingers wet enough he pulled them from the others mouth replacing them with his lips. He proceeded to push his tongue into the others mouth exploring the cavern as he pushed a single digit into the puckered entrance of the other. Misaki moaned, he wasn't in pain it just felt odd to him. Saru pressed his second finger in this time Misaki whimpered in pain slightly.

Saru didn't remove his fingers but used his other hand to slowly trace along the base of Yata making the other whimper in want and Saru continued to push his fingers in and began scissoring them in order to stretch the boy. Saru finally added his third finger and tears fell from Misaki's eyes feeling as if he was being torn in half. Saru stopped but kept his fingers where they were; he did not want to hurt the male and kissed his cheeks, nose, forehead and lips massaging his soon to be lover's thigh with his other hand. After what seemed like eternity Misaki pushed back against the fingers.

Saru thrusted his fingers into the boy curling the tips making a very loud moan escape Misaki's lips as he started panting. Saru knew he had found the others prostate and continued to thrust his fingers into that particular spot. Misaki saw white as his body convulsed as his prostate was continuously tortured. With a shout Misaki's essence covered his stomach as he gasped trying to catch his breath.

"That was quick don't you think Misaki?" Saru teased removing his fingers from the other much to Misaki's dismay.

'Shut up bastard." He smirked bringing their lips together. Saru ran his hand over Misaki's stomach collecting some of the semen in his hand and rubbing it on his member. Propping Misaki's legs over his shoulders he lined himself up with the others hole. He slowly pushed his member into the others entrance stopping every time the other would tense in pain.

Finally Fushimi was fully sheathed within his lover. He waited before getting a nod from the other that it was okay to move. Fushimi rocked his hips slowly not wanting to hurt Misaki in any way. "Dammit Saru faster," Misaki panted pushing up against the slow thrusts. Fushimi started moving faster pounding into the other with the occasional, "Faster" or "harder" from Misaki.

Misaki was yelling Saru's name when he started to ram into his prostate relentlessly. "S-saru I-I's close." Misaki panted. Fushimi nodded feeling his own release quickly approaching. He grabbed Misaki's member pumping it in time with his thrusts before Misaki moaned his name releasing all over their chests and Saru's hand. Saru thrusted a few more times before groaning loudly biting against the others shoulder as he released inside him.

Slowly Saru panted trying to push himself off his lover. Misaki panted loudly a beautiful color across his face. Saru smiled kissing Misaki gently before pulling out with a pop and lay next to his lover. Saru pulled Misaki against him as Misaki laid his head on the others chest feeling his heart beat. Misaki fell asleep first while Saru pulled him in closer before drifting off to sleep like his lover on the bar floor.


	16. Birthday

Izumo started to wake up around noon. 'Stupid brats waking me up,' He thought bitterly as he swung his legs over the bed rubbing his face. A loud girly shriek erupted from below him, "Yata are you okay?" Izumo hollered

"Iz-Izumo help!" Yata cried causing Izumo to hurry out of his room and down the stairs. Once down the stairs Izumo took in the scene while he heard noise upstairs, "Great it better not be Anna." He thought bitterly. Yata stood his back pressed against the door completely in the nude pointing a knife at Fushimi who was also in a state of undress but looked completely hurt.

"Yata what's going on here?" Izumo asked.

"This fucker raped me!" Yata shouted pointing the knife in Fushimi's direction.

"Fushimi is that true?"

"No I did not rape him. This morning after you left me to deal with him he woke up and recognized me. He started the entire thing." As childish as it sounded Fushimi didn't want to describe in detail what had happened.

"Yata is this true?"

"Like hell I told you we couldn't trust this traitorous bastard monkey!"

Fushimi's head shot up, he hadn't heard Misaki call him traitor or monkey in a long time. Izumo gave him a knowing smile before looking at Misaki. "Misaki why do you call him a traitor he's part of HOMRA like you are."

"Like hell, he left us to join Scepter 4!" Yata shouted.

"How do you know that?" Izumo smirked watching Fushimi get dressed in baggy black pants and a symbol blue shirt.

"Because we've been fighting him for over two years, I watched him burn his insignia."

"Yata it looks like you're almost back." With that Izumo turned and left heading back up the stairs to get dressed once again.

"Kusanagi, what the hell are you talking about?" Yata shouted at the man who left him alone with Fushimi. Fushimi shifted awkwardly before grabbing his boxers and pants and pulling them on. "Fushimi, why did you do that to me?" Misaki asked bitterly glaring at Saruhiko.

"I love you Misaki, that's why. You really don't remember the past few months do you?" Misaki didn't know how to respond, 'Saru loves me?' were his thoughts while on the outside he just shook his head.

Saru sighed sadly before pulling his shirt and jacket on. He walked up to Misaki tears visible in his eyes as he struggled with what he was about to do. "Misaki do you hate me?"

"That's a stupid question shitty monkey; of course I don't hate you. I'm just not sure how to act around you." Yata confessed as he grabbed his clothes behind the bar and started putting them on. "All I can remember is we were friends in school, we joined HOMRA, than you left me! Now you say you love me and all this other stuff and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."

Yata hadn't realized why he was so angry till that moment, 'Stupid bastard left me.' Yata felt the betrayal all over again as he remembered the day Saru burned his symbol and left Misaki alone, the only person he had ever trusted with his life. Saru shifted awkwardly trying to read Misaki's facial expressions and decide what the best course of action would be. "Misaki-"

"Don't call me that!" Yata shouted clenching his fists, his hurt transforming into anger. "Yata, I'm sorry. I wish you would remember what I do." Saru said in a strained voice trying to hold back his tears. Yata did nothing just glared at him, promising death if he came any closer. The two males stood apart for what felt like eternity to Saru.

"Just leave me alone." Yata whispered finally. Saru felt his heart break with those words and threaten to fall out of his chest, he nodded regardless holding back his tears. Going behind the bar Fushimi grabbed his stuff before approaching the now fully dressed Yata. "Stay away from me." Yata said watching the male afraid of what might happen if they got to close.

Saru nodded again reaching into his bag instead. Misaki watched warily ready to defend himself if needed. When Saru turned to face him again he held a small box wrapped in gift wrapping paper. He set it down on the table not daring to approach the angered male. "Happy birthday Yata," Fushimi said gently looking up to meet the others eyes.

Yata was taken back not only by the present that Saru had presented him with but the fact that tears were falling down Saru's face. Unable to say anything Yata watched as Saru turned and left the bar. Yata wasn't sure how long he stood there staring at the spot where Saru had been standing but was brought to reality when everyone crowded into the bar, "Happy Birthday Yata!" they all shouted nearly giving him a heart attack.

Yata was quick to recover but didn't go unnoticed by four sets of eyes that weren't sure what was wrong. Yata thanked everyone as he made his way to the bar for a much needed drink considering the morning he had. "Yata what's wrong?" Tatara asked as Yata sat down at the bar. Yata looked over to see Tatara sitting on Mikoto's lap who was giving an equally worried look. "Nothing's wrong, what made you think that?"

"You're a horrible liar." Izumo said from behind him causing the male to jump.

"Dammit Kusanagi don't do that to me." Yata cursed, "You'll give me a heart attack."

"Unlikely," a small voice belonging to Anna stated starring up at him.

Yata sighed knowing there was no way he was going to be getting out of explaining what was wrong. Picking up Anna, Yata placed her on his lap and began retelling what had happened. "He wished me happy birthday, gave me a present and left." Yata said ending his story.

"What did he give you?" Tatara asked mostly out of curiosity for his friends well being.

"Um, I'm not sure I didn't open it." Yata admitted blushing and looking over to the table where the present laid. Anna, as if on cue, jumped off Yata's lap and went and grabbed it.

Everyone in the bar surrounded the red head as he held the present. Taking a deep breath Yata tore the paper and opened the box feeling as if he had been punched in the gut. Inside was a photo of Yata and Fushimi at the hospital that someone had taken of them while they were sleeping next to each other. Yata carefully lifted the photo to reveal his signature beanie beneath which Saru had managed to find.


	17. Decision

3 months later

Saru sat at a bar swishing his drink back and forth in his glass. Ever since he left Misaki and Scepter 4 everything seemed to be difficult. He was lucky enough to have a job at say bar; at least it paid the bills. The bar would be opening in about fifteen minutes for the night which meant he would have to deal with more annoying people. Grumbling Saru sat up and walked outside staring at the grey sky above him. 'I wonder what you are doing Misaki?' Saru thought idly dreading having to work that night.

He didn't really mind the work he had to do as much as he hated the people he had to deal with. Every day he dealt with men and women hitting on him and some even threw themselves at him. When would people understand that he was not interested in them in the slightest and he only loved Misaki? "No use in sitting out here pouting, there's work to be done." He said to no one in particular.

Across town Misaki sat at the HOMRA bar sulking. "Yata when will you stop sulking and go talk to him?" Tatara asked looking down at the younger male. Yata had regained all his memories and regretted everything he had said to Fushimi. "I'm not sulking." Yata grumbled slamming his head on the bar.

"What is it you call it then?" Tatara asked amused by the other.

"Contemplating life decisions."

"For that to work Yata you would have to get up and get a life." Mikoto cut in grinning slightly. Tatara started laughing despite himself and even Yata smirked.

Yata sat up and faced his king smiling slightly, "It's easy for you to say, you have your true love." He said frowning as he gestured to Tatara.

"Yata just got talk to him; you know he'll forgive you."

"I don't deserve to be forgiven." Yata pouted before slamming his head on the bar again. Mikoto and Tatara both groaned, Yata had been like this for over a month and they both just wanted him to go talk to Fushimi just so he'd shut up. Finally Mikoto decided to play his authority card, "Yata as your King I order you to go talk to Saruhiko Fushimi."

"Bull shit! You can't-" Yata stopped himself when he saw Mikoto's eyes narrow dangerously at him. "Um, right, I'll go talk to him." He said grabbing his board and quickly leaving the bar.

"Good thinking King." Tatara teased elbowing the other lightly.

"Well he had to get it over with eventually." Mikoto smirked.

"Did you have to give him such a mean look though? He's nervous."

"I know but I wanted him to leave." Mikoto stated before pulling Tatara against him and kissing him. "Now I understand." Tatara said lustfully as he attached himself to Mikoto again.

Yata skated towards the other side of the red territory towards Scepter 4. He wasn't sure if Saru lived there or not but it was at least a shot at finding him. Yata stopped when he reached the main gate glancing around anxiously. 'Not my smartest move.' He mused to himself realizing that he had walked right into enemy territory without a plan in mind. "Do late turn back." He mumbled and stepped inside the blue headquarters.

"What are you doing here Misaki Yata?" A certain cold hearted female asked glaring down at the boy.

"Where's Saru?" Misaki replied not fazed in the slightest.

"Fushimi quit five months ago. He chose to look for you instead of attending to his duties. I'm not all surprised that you betrayed him after all he did for you." Seri smirked slightly knowing she was getting to the other. "Now he works in a rundown bar across the bridge. I hope you're happy with yourself." She finished turning her back to him and smiling. Misaki smiled now knowing where he could find Saru, he quickly turned and left.

"How'd that go?" She asked a man standing behind the corner who was stifling a small laugh. "You did excellent Seri," Izumo said stepping out from hiding clapping his hands lightly, "They'll be back together soon and my bar won't be in danger of being head smashed."

"I swear the only thing you are passionate about is that bar of yours." Seri teased rolling her eyes.

"It's not the only thing." Izumo replied pulling Seri to him with a light kiss. "Let's wait and see what happens."

Yata sped through the streets his heart pounding wildly. He wasn't sure what he was going to say or even do around Saru but he had to try something, he missed the bluette. Yata stopped in front of the bar, some techno song was blaring inside and he could already smell the cigarette smoke. "Saru," Yata whispered guilt racking his heart. Grabbing his board Yata headed inside the bar in hope of finding the love of his life.

Saru walked around the bar taking orders and delivering drinks. A young female summoned him over to him and he walked over trying to be polite. "What may I get for you miss?" Saru asked sweetly.

"I wouldn't mind seeing the rest of you," She replied eying Saru from head to toe, Saru hated that he had to work shirtless but policy was policy and he needed the cash.

"I'm sorry miss that's not on the list. I would however recommend a margarita with a touch of lime."

"C'mon sweetheart, don't be that way," she persisted grabbing Saru's waist and pulling him towards her slipping a bill in his pants. Saru repressed a shudder, 'I'm not a fucking whore!' he though angrily but instead side stepped the lady. "Thank you for the tip miss, I'll bring you the margarita right away."

Saru turned around to leave but was suddenly pulled into the girls lap. A huge monkey of a man held his shoulder down and he realized that he was the one who had pulled him down. "Look lady, I'm at work and-" Saru was shut up when the women trailed a finger down his abs. "There that's better don't you think?" she teased giving her apparent monkey for hire a nod that he could let go. Saru wasn't sure how to react this had never happened before.

As the lady leaned down to brush his lips with her own a loud voice broke through the music. "Get the fuck away from my boyfriend whore!" The women paused and looked up along with Saru who quickly hopped off the women and turned to see who said that.

Saru's breath caught in his chest as he starred at no other than Misaki. Misaki had his flame up looking as if he had the intent to kill someone. When Misaki's eyes met Saru a smile graced his lips before he walked up to the bluette.

"Saru, I love you."


	18. The End

Saru wasn't entirely sure if he was seeing things accurately, was he imagining Misaki there? Misaki approached Saru and gently placed a hand on his cheek. Fushimi snapped grabbing Misaki's arm and tugging him towards the back.

Yata followed unsure of what the other was doing but it couldn't be that bad right? When the two entered the back room away from public eyes Saru turned quickly connecting his fist with Misaki's jaw. Misaki let out a yelp as he fell to the floor landing on his butt, "Okay I probably deserved that." He muttered standing up only for Fushimi to slap him this time with enough force to make him stumble into the wall. "Okay," Misaki groaned rubbing his cheek, "I deserved that one too but will you-" he tried being cut off in order to dodge a kick that was aimed for his head.

Yata jumped back tripping over random garbage landing him straight on his back. Yata groaned in pain looking at the bluette who stared down at him ready to attack again. As Saru went for another punch Yata kicked his legs out and rolled sending the other crashing to the ground which gave Yata the opportunity to straddle his back pinning his arms down with the rest of him.

"Get the hell off me!" Saru yelled feeling all his emotions to the other surface at once. Saru wanted to cry and fight all at the same time. Saru continued to struggle despite Yata not moving an inch. "Get off," Saru said trying to keep his voice even.

"No," Misaki growled, "not until you let me talk properly."

"Fine," Fushimi growled in his throat but stopped struggling.

Misaki kept on his word and staid put on the others back, "Saru, I'm sorry for everything I said at the bar, I'm sorry for how I treated you; I couldn't remember you because of something that bastard did to me but I began to remember you and I felt like a total ass hat because of that I want to fix what we had between us, I don't want to lose you again!" Misaki shouted in one sentence. Saru was impressed with the fact that the other was able to say all of that in one breath.

Yata hopped off the others back watching the other cautiously to determine if he needed to protect himself again. Saru pushed himself up into a sitting position leaning back against the wall. Yata watched the other his eyes taking a moment to go over the others toned chest and stomach. "Misaki my eyes are up here." Saru said interrupting he others thoughts.

Misaki cleared his throat shifting his weight from foot to foot. Saru sighed before holding his hand out for help up; Yata took it pulling the taller male up but refused to meet his eyes. "Ow," Yata yelped when Fushimi brought his fist down on the shorter males head."Would you stop hitting me already?" Yata whined holding his head. Saru wrapped his arms around the male holding him closely, "Misaki, please don't ever do any of that ever again."

"I promise if it's in my power I will prevent it." Misaki said gently wrapping his arms around Saru, pushing his lips against the others.

5 months later

Misaki slammed open the door to HOMRA letting himself fall onto the nearby couch. Izumo looked up from his bar, "What's the matter Yata?" he asked polishing a glass. Yata replied but was muffled due to his face being against the couch cushion. Izumo sighed before going around the bar and standing in front of the younger male, "I can't understand you when you have your face in the couch." Yata lifted himself up before sitting with his legs crossed beneath him. "Fucking Saru won't give up his stupid fantasy of me moving in with him, he says my apartment isn't big enough but it's perfect for the two of us! Plus he keeps going on about a promise ring and shit like that." Yata ranted.

Izumo chuckled to himself knowing that the other wasn't upset at all. At that moment decided to walk into the bar. Yata quick as ever hopped up hiding behind Izumo, "Don't tell him I'm here." Yata whispered trying desperately to disappear behind the taller blonde. Izumo smirked as Fushimi looked his way before nodding with his head slightly to let the red heads boyfriend know where he was trying to hide. Fushimi silently thanked Izumo and walked behind him wrapping his arms around his boyfriends' waist and lifting him in the air.

"Dammit Saru let me go!" Yata cried out trying to break free, "Mr. Kusanagi you traitor!"

"I'm not a traitor; he's your boyfriend so you deal with him." Izumo smirked waving his hand goodbye so he could go meet his fiancé. Saru gave a rare laugh before flinging the other over his shoulder much to the others dismay, there was no way he was getting down.

Mikoto and Tatara decided to come down the stairs at that moment to see what all the commotion was about. Tatara started laughing hysterically as Mikoto even chuckled lightly. Misaki was thrown over Saruhiko's shoulder holding his head up like you would at the bar but using his captors back as a stabilizer. "Suoh I hope you don't mind but I have unfinished business with this child." Saru stated smiling, Mikoto only nodded.

"Who are you calling a child you bastard!" Misaki yelled angrily as Saru proceeded to leave with his boyfriend. Tatara looked up at Mikoto smirking, "C'mon King, we have unfinished business as well." He teased a mischievous glint in his eye. Mikoto smirked picking the other up bridal style and kissed his boyfriend taking him back to the room.

"Saru put me down already." Yata whined as Saru continued to carry him towards Yata's apartment. "Yeah no, not going to happen."Saru teased as he entered the building and got in the elevator. The ride to the top floor was quick and he entered the others apartment with ease before finally dropping Misaki on the couch as he locked the door. Yata sat up on the couch his beanie barley on his head and his hair disheveled. Saru licked his lips; the other male just looked too damn tempting. "Saru, will you stop starring at me as if I'm your prey?" Yata teased getting off the couch and heading towards the bedroom. Saru followed watching the other, Yata pulled off his beanie and white shirt flinging them to the corner of the room to be washed later leaving him in his shorts and black tank.

Saru couldn't take it anymore as he pushed Misaki down onto the bed and kissed him. Yata smirked kissing the other with more force as he worked on pulling the others shirt off. Saru broke the kiss attaching to the others neck running his hand down the others side and under his tank. Yata hissed as Saru's cold hands made contact with his skin but quickly got over it as Saru began rubbing his thumb in circles over Yata's stomach. Yata sighed in content as Saru pulled away and unbuttoned Yata's shorts and took them and the boxers off in one swift pull. Yata sat up removing his tank as Saru undressed the rest of himself.

Saru climbed onto the bed once again his lust filled eyes taking all of Yata in. Once again lips collided in a passionate kiss. Saru pinched Misaki's nipple lightly causing the other to gasp allowing Saru to plunge his tongue into the warm cavern. Satisfied that he had explored every crevice of Misaki's mouth Saru broke the kiss allowing Misaki to breathe. Saru began to move lower before reaching Misaki's erect member.

Saru blew gently on the tip causing Yata to moan lightly, Saru held three fingers in front of Misaki's mouth and the other took them in greedily sucking away. Deeming his fingers coated enough Saru trailed the hand down Yata's side to the hidden entrance. Knowing Yata was probably already stretched enough for him Saru slid all three fingers in at once watching Yata's face contort into one of slight pain and pleasure. Saru pumped his fingers in and out curling the tips until he heard Yata moan loudly.

Having found Misaki's prostate he removed his fingers and lined himself up with the other. Yata lay back as Saru put his legs over his shoulders and pushed into Misaki until he was fully sheathed. Yata groaned and panted loving the feeling of being filled to the brim. Saru panted from the heat engulfing his member that squeezed him as tightly as Misaki did the first time they had sex. "Gah, Mi- Misaki please always be this goddamn tight." Saru groaned pressing forward so that Misaki's knees were basically on either side of his head. "For you- always babe." Misaki panted bucking his hips lightly desiring more friction.

Saru took the cue and started a slow pace pulling all the way out till only his tip was left before slamming all the way in again causing Yata to moan loudly. Yata bucked his hips to meet Saru's thrusts and soon both were panting. Saru changed angles pressing Yata's knees into the mattress as he aimed deeper hitting Misaki's prostate head on. Misaki cried out in pleasure, "Saru – fuck- ah." Misaki panted fisting the sheets. Saru smirked, "That's the idea Misaki." As he started a faster pace drilling Yata's prostate continuously.

"Fuck Saru, stop- I won't last." Misaki all but moaned out as Saru proceeded to ram into him. Saru thrusted harder grabbing Misaki's neglected member and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Misaki moaned loudly not caring if any one heard, he couldn't take the over stimulation. Saru could tell that Misaki was close if the walls clenching around him was any indication. Leaning up Yata caught Saru's lips in a lust filled sloppy kiss; a few thrusts later Misaki let out a loud cry as he came over his and Saru's chest panting loudly. Saru followed closely after releasing deep inside Misaki filling him completely.

Saru pulled out with a 'pop' leaving a trail of cum from Misaki's hole. Misaki smiled at Saru before pulling him down in a gentle loving kiss. When the two pulled away Saru pulled Misaki into his arms as he lay down with him. "Misaki?" Saru asked running his hand through the others soaked hair.

"What is it Saru?" Misaki asked sleepily cuddling closer to Saru.

"Will you always be mine?" Misaki smiled before sitting up slightly to look his lover in the eye. "Saruhiko Fushimi I swear I will always be yours no matter what happens. I love you." Misaki said gently placing a kiss onto Saru's forehead. Saru smiled before grabbing a box from the drawer and opening it revealing a red and blue stoned silver band. "I know I can't marry you but at least this will show that you are mine." Saru blushed placing the ring on Misaki's finger. Misaki smiled and kissed his lover/bestfriend. "I love you Saru."

"I love you too Misaki." Was the last thing heard from the apartment as the two fell asleep braced in each other's love.


End file.
